


Some Kind of Personal War

by Irmie, WTF_STony_2020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the tags that usually apply to Bucky now apply to someone else, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Chronic Pain, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nightmares, Recovery, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Альтернативная вселенная, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Стив Роджерс — Зимний Солдат, все теги которые обычно ставят для Баки теперь относятся к кое-кому другому, насилие на уровне описываемого в каноне, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Краткое содержание: Тони понимает, что разобраться, кем был Зимний Солдат и кто он сейчас — далеко не одно и то же.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Some Kind of Personal War

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Kind of Personal War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892665) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Написано для 27dragons.  
> ИТАГ. Началось все с игры по моему фику «Stay With Me»: я закидывала разных Стивов из «Stay With Me» в другие свои фики. У меня получилась целая мульти-вселенная по моим же фикам просто на «раз-два»! В итоге про это узнали несколько человек, и тут мы с [Everyworldneedslove](http://everyworldneedslove.tumblr.com/) (AKA [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons/)) такие: СТИВ — ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ! Как можно было удержаться и не написать короткий фик о прошлом той версии Стива — Зимнего Солдата, да?  
> Мне было потрясающе интересно писать. И уже хочется побольше поработать со вселенной этого фика и написать еще, потому что многие эмоции и детали остались за кадром. Если у вас появятся идеи/заявки на новые фики или зарисовки по этой вселенной, напишите в комментариях или черканите на [Тамблере](http://captn-sara-holmes.tumblr.com/).  
> Огромнейшее спасибо [Everyworldneedslove](http://everyworldneedslove.tumblr.com/), [Minionsboss](http://minionsboss.tumblr.com/) и [Shazrolane](http://shazrolane.tumblr.com/) за поддержку, бетинг и подсказки о зафэйленых моментах. Без вас, ребята, этот фик был бы в тысячу раз хуже.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Спасибо за бетинг и помощь с текстом [tatka_sn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatka_sn)!

Кэп снова падает, уже второй раз за какие-то несколько минут. Но встает — иначе просто не может — хрипя после пропущенного пинка, откатывается от противника и с трудом поднимается на четвереньки. Тони наблюдает со свой позиции на крыше соседнего дома, пригнувшись у ее края, готовый в любой момент прыгнуть вниз, если что-то пойдет наперекосяк.

Хотя куда уж хуже. Кэп не шутил, когда предупреждал, что Зимнего Солдата нельзя недооценивать.

Стиснув кулаки, Тони оглядывается: Вдова на соседней заснеженной крыше, рыжие волосы сверкают под холодным зимним солнцем; Сокол — на другой стороне улицы, тоже готов в любую минуту спикировать; Хоукая нигде не видно, а ведь как раз он, вообще-то, должен вести наблюдение…

Внизу, на улице, Кэп продолжает бороться. Сплевывает кровь, утирает рот рукой и, ухватившись за обломок взорванного здания, с трудом поднимается.

— Ты меня знаешь. — Кэпу больно, он вымотан, но все равно он отцепляется от бетонного обломка и выпрямляется, пошатываясь. — Ты меня знаешь.

— Не знаю, — ожесточенно рычит Солдат и стремительно шагает вперед, поднимая пистолет.

— Хоукай, — предупреждает по комму Тони.

— Нет, — коротко командует Наташа. — Пусть поговорит.

— Поговорит? Да его же сейчас опять как салажонка по асфальту размажут. Хоукай, советую приготовиться. Я тебя нигде не вижу…

Внизу Зимний Солдат замирает, все его тело напрягается, как пружина, готовясь к стремительной атаке. Пистолет он так и не опустил, дуло смотрит точно в лоб Кэпу. А сам Кэп, похоже, даже не шелохнулся. Щит по-прежнему валяется на асфальте у него под ногами, забытый, ненужный.

— Знаешь, — вот же ж черт возьми Кэпа: до чего упрямый! — ты ведь меня не просто так вытащил из реки, а потому что…

— Заткнись! — рявкает Солдат, глаза, обведенные черным, ярко, бешено сверкают. Он похож на загнанное в угол животное, разъяренное, испуганное, готовое броситься в бегство или напасть.

— Хоукай, — снова настойчиво зовет Тони, — где тебя черти носят?

— Держу его на прицеле, — лениво отвечает Хоукай.

—...потому что знал, кто я! — перекрикивает Солдата Кэп. — Черт, я ведь знаю, что ты меня знаешь.

Подняв обе руки, он сдергивает маску с лица. Ему на лоб падают потные, растрепанные и всклокоченные каштановые волосы. Кэп отшвыривает маску и широко разводит руки.

— Ну же, — говорит он, и рука у Солдата начинает дрожать, он шагает назад. — Стив.

— Не зови меня так, — ревет в ответ Солдат, и даже с крыши Тони видно, какие пронзительно голубые у него глаза, как они разгораются ярче от вскипающей ярости.

— Стив Роджерс, — выкрикивает Кэп в лицо Солдату, надвигаясь на него. — Ты — Стив Роджерс, из Бруклина, родился четвертого июля тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого. Ты, чтоб тебя, мой лучший друг, и только, блядь, попробуй про это не вспомнить после всего дерьма, в которое меня втравил!

— Заткнись, — обрывает Солдат, но он колеблется и, кажется, растерял решимость перед лицом сгущающегося гнева Капитана.

— Значит, лицо не узнаешь? — спрашивает Кэп, и Солдат не выдерживает и откровенно отступает. — А это? — Кэп распахивает руки. — Костюмчик воспоминания не навевает? Помнишь, как его носил?

— Что он творит? — ничего не понимая, шипит Тони в комм. — О чем это он?

— Не знаю, — шепчет Наташа.

Черт, если уж Наташа и правда не знает, то они вляпались по-крупному.

— А может это? — спрашивает Кэп, шагает вперед и наклоняется за щитом.

— Не надо, — с нажимом говорит Солдат и смотрит на щит так, будто тот внушает ему ужас.

— Чего не надо? — задиристо переспрашивает Кэп. — Не возвращать тебе его? А знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, возьму и верну.

Он выпрямляется и одним слитным движением швыряет щит в Солдата, тот вскидывает руку, и не успевает Тони сообразить, что за хрень происходит, как щит оказывается у Солдата в живой руке.

Время замирает. Тони видит, как от дыхания Кэпа и Солдата в воздухе клубятся белые облачка пара. Редкие снежинки, поднятые ветром, падают им на лица.

Солдат смотрит на щит так, будто перед ним нечто одновременно невероятно ужасающее и прекрасное. Пистолет со стуком выпадает из металлических пальцев на асфальт. Бионической рукой Солдат хватается за другой край щита и прижимает его к груди; силится что-то сказать, но так и не решается, только растерянно и беспомощно глядит на Кэпа.

— Баки.

Повисшее в воздухе напряжение прорывает. Тони абсолютно не представляет, что же происходит, но на данный момент его волнует только то, что Солдат, похоже, наконец-то готов уступить. Как и предсказывал Кэп. Черт, до чего же Тони не любит признавать, когда Кэп бывает прав.

— Да, блядь, наконец-то, — устало говорит Кэп. — Ну, теперь-то пойдешь со мной, или мне звать друзей, чтобы они тебя повели?

Солдат в секунду подбирается снова. Отступает, по-прежнему вцепившись щит, и лихорадочно озирается, задрав голову.

Ну отлично: элемент неожиданности они только что проебали. Солдат натыкается взглядом на взгляд Тони — ему из всей команды труднее всего замаскироваться — и Тони поднимает руку и неискренне ему машет.

— Ты говорил, будем только… ты меня обманул, — рычит Солдат.

Ничего не скажешь: отлично справился, Барнс! С полуоборота снова накрутил машину массового убийства. Но самого Барнса это, похоже, ни капли не тревожит.

— Ага, — спокойно признает он, — из жалости я должен быть жесток[1].

— Друг бы так не поступил, — обрывает Солдат, выплевывая слова как пули.

Кэп лишь фыркает.

— Тебе явно еще предстоит вспомнить все милые подробности нашей дружбы, — бормочет он, и команде его слышно только потому, что все на коммах. Кэп вздыхает, поднимает руку. — Хоукай.

Тони не успевает заметить стрелу, пока она не втыкается в плечо Солдату. Тот ахает, дергается, с грохотом роняя щит, металлической рукой вырывает и отшвыривает ее, тут же, молниеносно развернувшись всем корпусом, хватается за пистолет в набедренной кобуре…

И спотыкается. Недоуменно смотрит на Кэпа широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами. Его качает, он силится поднять пистолет, но его снова ведет назад. Недоумение гаснет и сменяется осознанием предательства, он пытается что-то сказать, но теперь уже просто не может, кренится в сторону и на этот раз падает, тяжело рушится на землю и остается лежать без движения. Щит валяется рядом, поблескивая под тусклым солнцем.

— Спасибо, — Кэп салютует куда-то в сторону крыши.

Посмотрев в том же направлении, Тони замечает что-то сиреневое. Как, черт возьми, Хоукай туда забрался без помощи? Хотя, наверное, спустя два года пора бы уже перестать недооценивать свою команду.

Или перестать недооценивать Хоукая.

Кэп дает сигнал, что опасности нет — немного рановато на вкус Тони — и идет к неподвижно лежащему Солдату. Тони немедленно спрыгивает с крыши; взметнув репульсорами вихрь потревоженного снега, тяжело приземляется на тротуар в нескольких футах от Солдата с Кэпом и поднимает лицевой щиток.

— Фьюри прав насчет тебя, — замечает он Баки. — Про склонность к неоправданному риску, суицидальные тенденции, про вот это вот все.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — отвечает Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Солдата, садится рядом с ним на корточки и с усилием переворачивает его на спину. Солдат перекатывается, как мешок картошки. Баки проверяет пульс, дыхание и кладет руку Солдату на грудь, на измазанный в серой бетонной крошке кевлар с несколькими налипшими снежными звездочками.

— Что это за цирк ты устроил со щитом? — интересуется Тони, опускаясь на колени и хмурится, глядя на не к месту опекающий жест. Тони тянется было к металлической руке, но Баки шлепает его по пальцам. — Эй, я же просто посмотреть.

— Только когда придет в себя. Он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы согласиться на осмотр.

Тяжело переводя дыхание, Баки снимает перчатку и убирает грязные светлые пряди со лба Солдата. Ладонь Баки так и остается лежать у того на лбу, большим пальцем он поглаживает Солдату волосы.

Сбоку раздается негромкий стук сложившихся в ранец крыльев Сэма.

— На секунду я было подумал, он тебе голову открутит, Кэп, — говорит Сэм с серьезным таким намеком, тем самым типичным своим тоном «хватит нарываться на неприятности, ты, придурок», который у него прорезается почти во всех разговорах с Баки. Секундой позже появляются Хоукай со Вдовой: Нат элегантно сходит с ноги Клинта, а тот отцепляет карабин с троса, по которому они спустились. В любой другой день Баки непременно бы пошутил с Клинтом на тему «а ну-ка руки прочь от моей девушки» или съязвил насчет того, что Клинт и Нат не очень-то торопились, но сегодня он только кидает на них короткий взгляд и снова поворачивается к Солдату.

— Так, давай выкладывай. Ты говорил, что знаешь, кем он был, но это ничего не объясняет. — Тони обводит их всех широким жестом, чтобы точно охватить всю развернувшуюся щекотливую сцену. — И не воображай, будто я не заметил твой фортель с формой, а со щитом — что это вообще было?..

— Долгая история, — бурчит Баки.

— О, и мне она не понравится, да? — уточняет Тони.

— Скорее всего, да, — соглашается Баки.

Где-то вдалеке начинают завывать сирены.

Баки поднимает голову, стискивает зубы.

— Железный человек, нужна твоя помощь. Не знаю, сколько будет действовать эта штука, которую Беннер состряпал…

— Раз она Здоровяка отправляет в нокаут на двадцать минут, то его должна продержать без сознания еще довольно долго, — раздается по общей связи раздраженный и ехидный комментарий Брюса.

— Не собираюсь рисковать, — отвечает Баки. Наташа подходит к нему, касается щеки, и Баки коротко ей кивает. Это «да, я в порядке», понятное без слов. Он снова поворачивается к Солдату, и его лицо искажает болезненная гримаса. — Я не потеряю его снова.

— О Капитан, мой Капитан, начинаю подозревать, что кое о чем ты нам наврал, — говорит Тони, помогая поднять потерявшего сознание Солдата на ноги: тот висит между Баки и Тони марионеткой, у которой обрезали ниточки.

— Может и наврал, — Баки свободной рукой поднимает Солдату голову, удерживая его за подбородок. — Везем в башню.

Тони ушам своим не верит.

— С чего бы?.. Мы разве не на базу ВСБ[2] его везем?

— Ой, надо же, как неловко: я опять наврал. В башню, Железный человек.

— Эй, эй, куда-куда? — встревоженно переспрашивает стоящий у Тони за спиной Клинт. — Ты же шутишь?

— Нет, ничуть, — отрезает Баки. Сирены завывают все громче; журналисты объявятся с минуты на минуту: они всегда оказываются на месте раньше экстренных служб, либо прямо у них на хвосте. — Тони, пожалуйста.

Все смотрят на Баки, будто тот спятил, но его «пожалуйста» как-то неожиданно действует на Тони, наверное, потому что Баки очень редко просит.

— Тебе решать, Кэп, — наконец отвечает Тони.

— Слушайте, может быть сначала все обдумаем? — встревожено предлагает Сэм, делая шаг вперед.

Баки коротко и резко качает головой.

— Времени нет. Железный человек… забирай его. Ты быстрее всех.

— Отлично. Понесу злодея на руках, точно невесту, прямо то, что я люблю. — С невозмутимым видом Тони перехватывает Солдата поудобнее и наклоняется, чтобы взять его под колени.

— Не надо про него так, — просит Баки, когда Тони поднимает Зимнего Солдата на руки: в броне это, конечно, легко, но, черт, парень, похоже, весит фунтов двести с гаком. Баки для баланса закидывает металлическую руку на шею Тони, оглядывает Солдата и снова проверяет ему пульс.

— Все с ним нормально. Хоукай, будь наготове: если он хотя бы моргнет, пали из всех стволов.

Чертовски дурная затея, думает Тони, взлетая и на руках унося Солдата к башне.

***

Солдат лежит на кровати в палате и без экипировки и боевой раскраски выглядит странно уязвимым. Он по-прежнему без сознания, аппараты, к которым его подключили, негромко попискивают. Руки зафиксированы толстыми наручниками от запястья по локоть, параллельно друг другу.

Баки не хотел его связывать. На компромиссе настоял Сэм, хотя Тони видит, что Сэм не согласен с решением привезти Солдата в Башню.

Баки, похоже, единственный, кто думает иначе.

Из-за освещения в палате Солдат кажется слишком бледным, будто годами не выходил на солнце. Даже во сне глубокие лиловые тени под глазами не исчезли и выглядят как синяки. Волосы, коротко остриженные на затылке и по вискам, и длиннее на макушке, наконец-то вымыли, и они оказываются гораздо светлее, чем Тони раньше казалось. Свет бросает на них отблески, отражается от металлической руки, красная звезда на плече ярко горит. Как инженеру Тони прямо-таки свербит рассмотреть руку поближе, но даже он признает, что момент неподходящий.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Тони, глядя в палату через окошко в двери. Баки, так и не сняв форму, сидит на пластиковом стуле у постели Солдата, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Брюс сидит по другую сторону кровати, проверяет какую-то информацию на мониторе; лицо у него напряженное, настороженное, ясно, что он вовсе не в восторге от такого близкого соседства с Солдатом.

— Не знаю, — негромко отвечает Наташа, замерев рядом с Тони бесшумно как тень и глядя на Баки, охраняющего Солдата.

— Действительно не знаешь? Или мне так говоришь?

— Вероятно, теперь знаю, — тихо уточняет Наташа, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. — Но наверняка он мне ничего не говорил.

— Не поделишься тем, что ты теперь «вероятно, знаешь»?

— А ты захочешь знать правду, если она означает, что тебе лгали всю твою жизнь?

Тони и в лучшие времена не был в восторге от ее уклончивых ответов.

— Лгали конкретно мне? Или лгали людям в целом?

Наташа поворачивается и глядит на него с абсолютно ничего не выражающим лицом.

— И то и другое, — говорит она, смаргивает и снова поворачивается к окну. Тони смотрит на нее долгим взглядом, чувствуя смутное беспокойство, смешанное с нехорошим предчувствием, которое вряд ли получится загнать подальше и не замечать.

***

По стечению обстоятельств Тони оказывается в палате, когда Солдат приходит в сознание.

Ничего страшнее и смешнее ему видеть не доводилось, а ведь он, блин, Железный человек, что уже говорит о многом.

Секунду назад он обсуждал с Брюсом дозировку седативного, и тут вдруг что-то пищит и следом разверзается хаос.

Солдат резко садится, хрипит, давясь воздухом. Оборудование вокруг него сходит с ума, Солдат окидывает диким взглядом окружающие его мониторы и провода, дергается, как будто собирается ударить, и тогда до него доходит, что руки связаны. Нечеловеческий вой вырывается из его горла, и Солдат, буквально разорвав наручники на куски как фольгу, пытается встать с кровати, обрывая датчики и провода.

— Стив, не надо! — кричит Баки, тотчас подскакивает к нему и за плечи пытается уложить Солдата обратно в постель. Брюс, моментально отступивший в сторону, набирает в шприц из пузырька какую-то прозрачную жидкость. Солдат бьет Баки по лицу так сильно, что отшвыривает от кровати, а Тони, не успев подумать… хватает Солдата за руку, не давая кинуться на Баки, и на его горле молниеносно смыкаются железные пальцы, давят, давят…

Булькая, Тони вцепляется в металлическую руку, пытаясь разнять пальцы, перекрывшие кислород. На безумную секунду ему кажется, что сейчас он умрет, сейчас ему просто свернут шею…

Пальцы разжимаются на какой-то миллиметр, но его довольно, чтобы Тони смог вдохнуть. По-рыбьи хватая воздух, он встречается взглядом с Солдатом. Брюс, полностью собранный и готовый действовать, со шприцем наизготовку замер с другой стороны кровати и следит за ними широко распахнутыми глазами. Баки за спиной у Тони поднимается на ноги, но не подходит. Солдат бросает на Баки короткий взгляд и тут же снова вперивается в лицо Тони, словно что-то в нем ищет.

— Говард?

У Тони все внутри обрывается.

— Вообще-то, он мой отец, — сипит Тони, сильнее дергая металлическую руку.

— Tvoy otets, — начинает Солдат, запинается. Снова вглядывается в лицо Тони. — Твой отец?

Мысли у Тони несутся вскачь.

— Ты знал отца?

— Довольно, — внезапно говорит Баки у него за спиной. — Стив, пусти его.

Солдат — Стив — снова смотрит на Баки. Его лицо каменеет, теряет всякое выражение, отчего Тони пробирает дрожь. Теперь, когда Солдат не перемазан черной краской, грязью и кровью, можно рассмотреть его черты, и он оказывается на удивление симпатичным: волевой подбородок, правильной формы нос, плюс эти чертовы глаза.

— Стив, — повторяет Баки. — Пусти его.

— Ты знал отца? — не отступается Тони, и взгляд Стива снова перескакивает на него.

— Тони, не надо, — коротко просит Баки.

— Сдается мне, кое-кто задолжал нам обоим объяснения, — произносит Тони, глядя Солдату прямо в глаза.

Солдат кривит губы, разжимает пальцы и резко отпихивает Тони. Тот отшатывается, растирая шею. Брюс тотчас же оказывается рядом, но Тони от него только отмахивается, разворачивается и уходит из палаты. Сердце под реактором как-то странно стучит.

Зимний Солдат знал отца?

Похоже, Баки, мать его, Барнсу кое-что придется объяснить.

***

— Я ненастоящий Капитан Америка.

После слов Баки воцаряется тишина: та самая тяжелая, которую можно резать ножом. Тони сидит, не мигая уставившись на полированную столешницу.

— Прости, конечно, что напоминаю, но ты рассекал в синих лосинах и бил морды плохим парням с сорокового, — осторожно говорит Клинт. — Не представляю, как ты можешь стать еще более настоящим.

Баки трет лоб. На своей стороне длинного стола он стоит в одиночестве. Наташа сидит рядом с Клинтом, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сложив руки на груди.

— Ладно, я не был первым Капитаном Америка, — уточняет Баки.

Тони замирает. Поднимает взгляд на Баки, и кусочки пазла с ужасающей легкостью сходятся в картинку.

— Ох, нет, — говорит он. — Не вздумай сейчас сказать, то, что, как я подозреваю, ты собираешься сказать, иначе мне придется тебя убить за мое испорченное детство…

— Им был Стив, — горько заканчивает Баки.

— Что за хуета?! — в изумлении выкрикивает Клинт. — Тот парень в палате наверху? Зимний Солдат?

— Да ты нас разыгрываешь, — говорит Сэм, неверие большими буквами написано у него на лице.

— Но как? — спрашивает Наташа. Выглядит она спокойной, но и в ее голос прокрадываются едва заметные нотки, выдающие, что она сердится. — Ни в каких архивах, ни в каких базах нет данных о существовании двух Капитанов Америка. Нет никакой информации о том, что Капитан Америка вообще был ранен, и уж тем более о том, что его заменили на другого.

— Вот именно. Насколько известно всей стране, ты — единственный и неповторимый, — осторожно замечает Брюс.

— Стив должен был остаться единственным и неповторимым, — убежденно говорит Баки, — Он… произошел несчастный случай. Он…

Баки умолкает, явно не в силах заставить себя продолжать. Тони никогда прежде не видел его в таком раздрае, но найти в себе силы посочувствовать не может.

— Мы все видели выставку в Смитсонианском музее, — замечает Клинт, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. — Там везде только твое лицо.

— Знаю, — говорит Баки, почти в отчаянии переводя взгляд с Наташи на Клинта. — Это все… они сфабриковали все, все материалы о том, что я якобы был частью «Возрождения». О том, что с ним случилось, знали только остальные Коммандос, и им… нам… нам сказали, если кому-то расскажем, по закону военного времени это будет считаться изменой родине, они бы нас всех расстреляли…

— Эй, не спеши, — серьезно говорит Сэм и отходит от стены, — Мы вообще не имеем понятия, о чем ты сейчас. Начни с начала.

Баки переводит дыхание, стараясь собраться. Получается у него из рук вон скверно.

— Это Стив участвовал в проекте «Возрождение». Он был Капитаном Америка. Меня в Италии захватила в плен Гидра… Меня призвали и направили в воздушно-десантный отряд до того, как Стив попал в проект. Гидровцы меня захватили и вкатили хуевую версию сыворотки.

— Не такую уж хуевую, видел я тебя в деле, — вворачивает Клинт.

Баки издает короткий убитый смешок.

— Не в том суть. Суть в том, что... Стив был Капитаном Америка, а я — его верным напарником, — произносит он, кривя губы. — Произошел несчастный случай. Мы были в поезде, брали Золу. Меня едва не выкинуло из вагона, Стив меня спас.

Баки останавливается, снова судорожно переводит дыхание.

— Он упал. Прямо в пропасть. Там, наверное, было футов четыреста. Но успел втолкнуть меня обратно в вагон, и тут под ним пол провалился.

Все молчат.

— Мы… мы его искали. Обнаружили лужу крови и шлем, больше ничего, — голос у Баки ломается. — Я сорвался. Разворотил полбарака, прежде чем успокоился. Поворачиваюсь, смотрю — Филлипс, стоит и пялится на меня точно на чудо Господне, и тут до меня дошло, что я все разнес голыми руками. Ломал без разбора железо, кирпичи, вообще все.

— Сыворотка, которую тебе ввели, — договаривает за него Брюс.

— Филлипсу этого было довольно, — с горечью продолжает Баки. — Им все еще был нужен Капитан Америка. Не хотели моральный дух подорвать. Представьте только: тысячи наших ребят на линии фронта узнают, что Капитан Америка погиб. СНР запихнули меня в запасную форму Стива так быстро, что его запах еще даже выветриться не успел.

— А щит? — негромким ровным голосом спрашивает Наташа.

— Стив был без щита, когда упал. Я не хотел брать щит, но черта с два я бы позволил его кому-то отдать.

— Отец знал? — спрашивает Тони.

— Да, — без выражения отвечает Баки. — Он-то и позаботился о том, чтобы поправить форму, подогнал ее под меня.

У Тони болит голова. Он почему-то чувствует себя преданным.

— А Капитан Америка, которого все в детстве обожали, — медленно произносит он, — кто им был? Поддельный, который заменили настоящего, или настоящий, официально погибший, который у нас теперь убийца?

— Эй, осади, — рявкает Клинт, как обычно бросаясь защищать Баки. — Баки не подделка!

— Но ведь он не тот, за кого все время себя выдавал, нет? — огрызается Тони, не слушая протестов Сэма и Брюса, просьб успокоиться и всякой чуши в духе «так делу не поможешь, парни». — Круто, восемнадцать лет отец мне печень проедал Капитаном Америка — величайшим достижением с начала истории… и, Боже мой, он ведь оказывается даже не про тебя говорил, да? Он говорил про парня наверху…

Клинт презрительно вздергивает губу.

— Не своди все к своим загонам по папочке.

Тони, с грохотом оттолкнув стул, выскакивает из зала.

***

Тони со стаканом в руке молча стоит, застыв в открытых дверях в медотсек. Лампы в медотсеке выключены, но в дорожке теплого света, падающего из коридора, тень Тони тянется длинной полосой через всю комнату до самой кровати. Сама палата мрачная и холодная, серые стены и сплошная сталь.

Тони не должен здесь находиться. После того как его едва не придушили, Баки ясно дал понять, что пока Стив настолько нестабилен, без Баки в палату никто не зайдет. Брюс только рад этому правилу. Остальные… хм… Остальные, наверное, так и остались при своем мнении: Солдата следовало бы сдать в тюрьму особо строгого режима.

Солдат — Стив — спит. Наручники с него сняли, и он лежит на боку. Он живой парадокс: крупный и сильный, но выглядит странно беззащитно.

Его одеяло сползло на бедра, мощный, мускулистый торс открыт. Солдат либо не чувствует холода, либо ему все равно.

Тони отпивает виски, едва замечая, как оно огненным шаром скатывается по горлу. Глаза что-то печет. Он думает, что следовало бы пойти извиниться перед Баки.

Неприятно сознавать, что ты рос с воображаемым старшим братом, неотступно стоявшим за твоим плечом, вечно пытался подняться до идеала, который оказался незнакомцем. И нехуево так неприятно узнать, что человек, с которым ты работаешь, которого начал уважать, оказался не тем, за кого себя выдавал.

В какой-то мере он даже понимает, что Баки не виноват, но не уверен, готов ли это принять.

Оттолкнувшись от косяка, Тони шагает вперед, и сердце едва не выпрыгивает у него из груди: Стив резко садится, двигаясь с ужасающей скоростью, за пределами возможностей обычного человека.

«Хотя он и есть необычный человек», — думает Тони под аккомпанемент отчаянно зашедшегося сердца.

— Ubiraysya, — негромко, угрожающе приказывает Солдат. Он сидит на кровати, стиснув кулаки, весь закаменевшие мышцы и напряжение. Понятно: вовсе он не спал; интересно, давно ли понял, что Тони тут стоит?

— Прости, по-русски не говорю, — отвечает Тони.

Лицо Солдата искажается.

— Ubiraysya. Пошел отсюда.

В его взгляде столько боли и злости, что Тони едва находит в себе силы смотреть ему в глаза. Солдат, похоже, в ярости, едва держит себя в руках, едва в себе под грузом в сотню лет. Из Капитана Америка превратиться в такое... Тони задумчиво его разглядывает, в груди шевелится что-то... почти жалость.

— Черт, фигово, наверное, быть тобой.

— Пошел. Отсюда, — рычит Солдат, вбивая слова точно гвозди; странно, как это Солдат еще не встал и не выкинул его из палаты.

И почему сам Тони все еще тут стоит.

Тони пожимает плечами, иронично салютует славному Капитану стаканом. Добивает виски и бросает стакан на пол. Осколки брызгают в стороны; Тони утирает губы рукой, разворачивается и уходит.

***

— Прости, что сказал про твои загоны по поводу отца.

Тони отрывается от трансляции с камер и видит мающегося в дверях мастерской нахохлившегося, недовольного Клинта. Не знай он, что Клинт весь день спорил по очереди то с Баки, Сэмом и Нат по отдельности, то с несколькими из них за раз, наверняка подумал бы, что ему неприятно извиняться.

Тони со вздохом разворачивается обратно к мониторам.

— Тебя Сэм или Наташа заставили?

— Нет, — устало говорит Клинт. — Слушай, я в курсе, как все дерьмово. Я неебически зол на Бака за то, что он мне не сказал. Наташа неебически зла на него за то, что он не сказал ей. Ты неебически зол, потому что твой отец не сказал тебе. Я все понимаю.

— Не могу его раскусить, — вдруг говорит Тони, игнорируя комментарий Клинта об отце и вместо этого всматриваясь в трансляцию камер. — Мне кажется, он знает больше, чем показывает.

— В смысле, Баки? — уточняет удивленный Клинт

— Да нет же, — раздраженно бросает Тони, — Солдат. Стив.

— В смысле? — снова спрашивает Клинт, подходит к Тони и смотрит в монитор, на который тот ему указывает. — Так, блин, опять игры в Большого Брата?

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я оставил без присмотра убийцу, поселившегося в палате? Которая, кстати о птичках, прямо под твоей комнатой?

Клинт морщится.

— Туше, — нехотя признает он и смотрит на видео, на голого по пояс Солдата, сидящего на краю кровати. Рука поблескивает под светом ламп, шрамы в месте соединения протеза красные и болезненные на вид.

Баки стоит рядом, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Видно, как шевелятся его губы, но аудиосигнал отключен, и Тони не знает, что он говорит. Очевидно одно: Солдат откровенно игнорирует все слова Баки. Надо отдать Баки должное: он не из тех, кто сдается, тут даже сомневаться не приходится.

— Не понимаю, как он может вот так запросто стоять там и болтать с ним, — произносит Клинт. — Я бы уже в штаны наделал. Сэм рассказывал, что этот парень во время заварушки в Вашингтоне буквально голыми руками машину раскурочил. Сэм считает, что он сильнее Баки.

Тони фыркает.

— Во-первых, у нашего дражайшего Капитана плохо с умением адекватно оценивать риск, которому он себя подвергает, а во-вторых, если то, что он говорит — правда, тогда этот парень — его лучший друг. Кэпу неважно, что он сделал. Вспомни, сколько раз он лез в пекло ради нас, а ведь нас он знает всего-то пару лет.

— Наверное, — соглашается Клинт и снова смотрит на экран, — Боже, ты только погляди на него. Еще рука эта ненормальная.

— Мне уж можешь не рассказывать, — отвечает Тони, внимательно следя, как Солдат поднимает живую руку к сочленению между протезом и плечом и сильно сжимает. Боль набегает на лицо, и он стискивает металлический кулак. Тони видит, как движутся и перестраиваются пластины на его руке.

Любопытно.

— Ты правда веришь, что он был Капитаном Америка? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Клинт.

Тони выдыхает через нос, вглядываясь в лицо Солдата. Пытается представить, как он улыбается, как смеется, болтает. Пытается представить его в синем, а не в черном костюме. Пытается представить его другим человеком, не той тенью, что от него осталось.

— Когда-то был, — наконец говорит Тони. — Не думаю, что теперь это имеет какое-то значение.

Клинт потерянно качает головой.

— Что они с ним делали… Что надо было сделать, чтобы сломать Капитана Америка?

У Тони слова застревают в горле.

— Ничего хорошего, — произносит он, отворачиваясь.

***

Тишину мастерской разрывает сиплый придушенный вопль, слишком хорошо слышимый по аудиотрансляции из палаты. Тони, матюкнувшись, роняет паяльник, разворачивается и наклоняется ближе к гологорафическим экранам, отлистывает несколько, вытаскивает на передний план трансляцию из лаборатории…

Солдат кричит снова, и Тони хочется зажать уши, чтобы защититься от боли в этом крике. Он смотрит, как Солдат тяжело садится, выставив правую руку перед собой, словно отталкивая что-то. Левую он прижимает к груди, защищая.

— Nyet, — хрипло выкрикивает он, — не надо.

Он скатывается с постели, тяжело дыша. На мгновение замирает без движения и вдруг безо всякой причины толкает кровать, так, что она отлетает чуть ли не на два метра, скрежеща металлом по полу.

— Да еб же твою, — выдавливает Тони, широко распахнув глаза. Солдат покачиваясь шагает назад, и следующим через всю комнату летит пластиковое кресло, стоявшее у кровати, и со звоном врезается в шкафы.

Тони разворачивается и бьет по кнопке, включающей переговорные устройства по всей башне.

— Ребята, красный код: наш гость повздорил с мебелью в палате.

— Чего? — раздается хриплый со сна голос Баки.

— Он громит лазарет.

— Блядь, — Баки явно моментально просыпается. — Джарвис, информацию с камер…

— Что? Ох блин, уже иду, — говорит Клинт, и Тони слышит звук движения. — Беннер, эта твоя вырубающая бурда еще осталась?

— Джеймс, я выдвигаюсь на место… не ходи туда, — это Наташа, похоже, возражений она не потерпит.

— Какой бы ни был план, надо действовать быстро, — торопливо говорит Тони, потому что прямо у него на глазах Солдат срывает со стены шкаф, из него градом сыпятся пузырьки, бьются об пол, расплескивая содержимое.

— Работаю, — кричит Клинт, — вхожу через вентил…

— Не смей в него стрелять! — вопит в комме Баки, Клинт что-то орет в ответ, Наташа раздает указания, Сэм требует уточнить текущий статус…

Тони смотрит, как Солдат пошатнувшись отступает и оседает на пол, прижимая металлическую руку к груди. Его спина тяжело вздымается, он скрючившись склоняется к коленям, и из его горла вырывается нечеловеческий вой.

— Ребята, притормозите, — говорит Тони, не отрываясь от видео. — Эй! Мстители, отбой, — командует Тони, с облегчением выдыхая. — Он остановился.

— Угу, так я ему и поверил, — тяжело дыша, говорит Клинт. — Уже в вентиляции. Перехожу на уровень палаты.

— Не стреляй, если он не вынудит, — говорит Брюс.

— Не стреляй, — рявкает Баки. — Только попробуй, Клинт!

— Он может меня вынудить! — возражает Клинт.

У Тони дыхание обрывается, когда на видео появляется на всех парах ворвавшийся в палату Баки, резко замирает на пороге, едва удержавшись на ногах, оглядывается вокруг и в отчаянии ерошит волосы на затылке.

— Какого черта, Стиви? — спрашивает он, отпихивая с дороги мешающуюся кровать, и идет к Солдату, хрустя разбитым стеклом. — Ну чего ты, ты же не такой, приятель.

Солдат не двигается. Он так и сидит на месте, уткнувшись в колени, пряча лицо.

— Стив, поговори со мной, — просит Баки, и тяжело опускается на колени рядом с Солдатом, прямо в какую-то лужу. — Ну, давай.

Солдат не двигается, молчит. Баки минут десять пытается добиться от него реакции. Баки умолкает и садится к стене, прижав руку ко лбу.

Солдат так и не двигается.

***

Идут дни. Тони смотрит видео с камер на общем этаже. На мониторе Баки. Он не двигается, сидит, наклонившись вперед и упершись локтями в колени; лицо спрятано в ладонях. Половина ламп в комнате погашена.

На видеотрансляции с другого монитора медотсек: Солдат молча сидит на краю кровати, а его поза — точная копия позы Баки.

***

— Ему становится хуже, — заговаривает Брюс, разбивая напряженное молчание их первого настоящего совещания после появления Солдата. Правда, вышло оно незапланированным: прошлой ночью Стиву снова приснился кошмар, и он опять крушил медлабораторию, а утром всем, похоже, стало очевидно, что они подошли к точке невозврата.

Нужно что-то делать.

— Не становится, — отрезает Баки. — Он не виноват…

Брюс успокаивающим жестом поднимает руки.

— Я имел в виду состояние его здоровья в целом, — мягко поясняет он. — Он не ест, почти не спит.

— Он больше вспомнил, — спорит Баки. — Он теперь со мной начал говорить.

— Иногда, — поправляет Наташа, и Баки зыркает на нее с такой злостью, что даже Тони удивлен.

— Лучше так, чем вообще никогда, — огрызается Баки. Наташа не тушуется ни на йоту.

— Баки, приятель, никто из нас не понимает, что происходит, — начинает Сэм, и теперь злой взгляд достается ему. — Я работал с ПТСР, видел солдат, которые возвращались домой другими людьми. Черт, я ведь и с тобой знаком. Но ни с чем подобным я прежде никогда не сталкивался.

— Мы не откажемся от него, — отрезает Баки, и Тони внезапно понимает, что тот едва не плачет.

— Нам нужна дополнительная помощь, — успокаивает Брюс, тихим, но уверенным голосом, — я ничем не могу ему помочь. Я не тот доктор, который ему нужен.

— Мы можем ему помочь, — убеждает Баки. — Нам просто нужно дать ему время и… и…

— Он останется, — слышит свой голос Тони, и все лица в комнате обращаются к нему. — Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: единственный, кто о нем что-то знает — наш местный Капитан версии 2.0. Отошлем Стива, и Кэппибара тотчас рванет за ним. Лично я предпочту двух слегка двинутых Капитанов Америка, чем ни одного.

— Поддерживаю, — говорит сидящий на подоконнике Клинт. — Ребята, это же Капитан Америка, ну. Мы не можем бросить Америку в беде.

Сэм теребит губу, переводит взгляд с Клинта на Тони, потом на Баки.

— О’кей, — произносит он, — О’кей, я в деле.

Наташа качает головой.

— Советую кому-нибудь начинать учить русский. Я для него переводить не буду.

На большее выражение одобрения с ее стороны рассчитывать не стоит, и Тони это понимает.

— Хорошо, — говорит Брюс, — сделаю для него что смогу, но если каждый раз, как я захожу в комнату, он будет пытаться меня убить, многого у меня сделать не получится.

— Вообще-то, единственные, кого он пытался убить — Баки и Тони, — уточняет Клинт. — Он, похоже, прекрасно разбирается в людях.

— Ох, заткнись, блин, а, — буркает Баки, его облегчение явно читается даже за раздражением. — Никого он не убьет. Это же Стив, он никогда не хотел никого убивать, даже когда пытался, блин, в армию вступить.

Тони смотрит на Клинта, и тот сразу неловко отводит взгляд.

Тони понимает, о чем думает Клинт, потому что та же мысль подспудно бьется и в его голове: кто знает, много ли осталось от того Стива, которого Баки считал другом.

***

Тони сидит, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и смотрит в окно на поваливший стеной снег — наверняка завтра пол-Манхэттена встанет.

— Привет, Шлемоголовый.

— Кэп, — безучастно откликается Тони, поворачиваясь к нему.

Баки, как и все последние несколько недель, выглядит вымотавшимся. На скуле у него наливается шикарный синяк. Тони первым делом думает про Роджерса, хотя Баки ведь спит с Наташей и водится с Клинтом, так что кто там синяк наставил — не угадать.

— Я пришел извиниться. И сказать спасибо.

Тони моргает, снова поворачивается к окну. Свет из Башни четко подсвечивает вьющиеся снежные хлопья, и они, сияя в темноте, медленно падают вниз, на тротуар.

— А. Ну давай, — говорит он. — Вперед. Становись на одно колено. Начинай пресмыкаться.

— Мудак ты все-таки, — коротко замечает Баки, подходит к Тони и садится на край утопленного в пол дивана. Трет затылок. — Спасибо, что поддержал вчера.

— Я тебя не поддерживал. Просто обратил внимание на факты.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Но я все равно это ценю.

— Так, «спасибо» прозвучало, переходим к извинениям.

Баки вздыхает, вид у него как в воду опущенный.

— Прости, что ничего тебе не говорил. Когда мы стали друзьями, я уже так давно изображал Кэпа, что мне даже в голову не пришло рассказать кому-нибудь.

Тони раздумывает над его словами, и в чем-то он Баки понимает. Он хмурится, мысли сами собой опять возвращаются ко Стиву.

— Он очень блондинистый.

Рука, которой Баки трет затылок, замирает, и он поднимает на Тони немного удивленный и слегка раздраженный взгляд.

— Да неужели, Шерлок?

— Ну да, я в том плане, что ты-то нет. Как так получилось, что никто не заметил подмены?

— Я держался особняком, — поясняет Баки, — никогда не снимал маску. Те, кто прежде видел Стива только в облике Капитана Америка, никогда бы не заметили разницы. А точно знавшие, кто он, были вовлечены в проект Возрождение и им рты быстро заткнули. — Он горько улыбается. — Удивительно, сколько людей, оказывается, тебя даже толком и не видит, если на тебя напялен чертов спандексный флаг и ты стоишь прямо у них под носом. Им нужен был Кэп, так что именно Кэпа они и видели. Мне кажется, спустя какое-то время я и сам забыл, что я — не Кэп.

— Херня, — к собственному удивлению говорит Тони. — Ты Капитан Америка с тех самых пор, как на тебя нацепили запасную форму. Ты разбил самолет в долбанной Арктике, ты выжил, вернулся и сражаешься вместе с нами. Поверить не могу, что сейчас такое скажу, но… Бартон прав: ты не подделка.

Баки слабо улыбается.

— Наверное, — только и говорит он. — Извини. Спасибо. Я просто… я должен быть Капитаном Америка, а сам не могу даже…

Чего он не может так и остается несказанным, но Боже, сколько же Баки на себя взваливает. В свете последних откровений Тони начинает понимать, почему.

— Не заморачивайся ты так, — коротко бросает он. — Ты ведь сумел привести его сюда, так?

— Угу, накачав наркотиками, — угрюмо отвечает Баки, и Тони должен был за милю учуять это его особое настроение. Тони ненавидит, когда Баки такой: любое слово он воспримет в худшем возможном свете, все как в кривом зеркале делается мрачным и тоскливым.

— Он в последнее время не разносил палату, — пытается подбодрить Тони. — Сколько получается? Неделю уже ничего не сломал?

Баки дергает плечом.

— Гип-гип, блядь, ура, что ли, — только и бормочет он, и Тони сам не понимает, чего ради вообще старается.

— Его рука.

Тони замирает. Поворачивается к Баки.

— Что с ней?

— Ты знаешь, как она работает?

Тони качает головой.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — признает он, и Баки негромко ругается себе под нос.

— Мне кажется, она болит, — решается высказать вслух Тони.

— Знаю, — с отчаянием говорит Баки. — Он меня к руке не подпускает.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы он разрешил? — спрашивает Тони.

— Да не знаю я, чего привязался?! — орет Баки и внезапно вскакивает на ноги. — Нихуя бы, наверное, не сделал. Это ты хотел услышать? Хочешь, чтобы я признал, что ни на что не способен? Что привез его сюда и подвергаю всех риску зря?

— Боже, Кэпслок, успокойся, — встревоженно говорит Тони, поднимая руки. — Сядь.

Баки долго смотрит на него, его всего трясет, потом он снова падает на ступеньку, закрыв лицо руками. Тони отходит к бару, налить Баки выпить, возвращается и тыкает стаканом ему в плечо.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Баки, поднимает голову и пальцами вытирает глаза; хрипло откашливается горлом. — Невыносимо видеть его таким.

— Еще бы, — вздыхает Тони. — Эй, с ним все будет хорошо.

У Баки дрожит подбородок и кривятся губы.

— Да, аж два раза, — горько говорит он, — Господи, каким же он был хорошим человеком. А теперь посмотри, что они с ним сотворили.

Тони тяжело выдыхает, задумчиво жует губу. Да, он все еще зол на Кэпа за то, что тот ему солгал — им всем солгал — но все равно Баки по-прежнему один из лучших его друзей. Неважно, как это получилось, но дружбу они не потеряют.

Тони еще раз подходит к бару, наливает себе, двумя крупными глотками выпивает, наливает еще, возвращается и плюхается на ступеньку рядом с Баки. Какое-то время рассматривает его, потом пихает коленом в колено.

— Расскажи про него, — просит Тони. — Про прежнего.

Баки поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит удивленно.

— Что?

— Каким он был? До того как стал… ну, этим, енотом-убийцей.

Баки на него таращится.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты вообще ни к чему не способен серьезно относиться.

— Ха, ты же меня знаешь: серьезный жест сделан, надо все опошлить, — говорит он и встречается с Баки взглядом. — Ну же. Расскажи мне.

Баки выдыхает. Прикладывается к стакану. И начинает говорить.

***

Засунув одну руку под подушку, а другой рассеянно поглаживая реактор, Тони лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок. За окном раннее утро, он только-только лег, но заснуть вряд ли сможет. В голове крутится все услышанное от Баки, все, что он рассказал за последние несколько часов: истории про глупых мальчишек из Бруклина, про невероятно гордого человека, который никогда не бежал от драки и всегда поступал правильно.

Трудно сейчас воспринимать Стива Роджерса как-то иначе, чем сверхчеловеком, тем более — представить его астматиком ростом в пять футов четыре дюйма, которого вечно колотили за то, что он умничал и распускал язык.

Представить его Капитаном Америка почти так же сложно. Да, он симпатичный, но и это тоже исковеркано, его лицо сделалось безжалостной непроницаемой маской, в складке губ сквозит жестокость. И еще — то, как он хладнокровно смотрит на людей, как будто всегда хотя бы на шаг, но в стороне от них.

Тони находит это странно притягательным. Как будто ты оказался рядом с пантерой: умом понимаешь, что опасно, но, примагниченный чужой силой, не можешь заставить себя отойти. Тони словно анализирует пазл: фрагмент за фрагментом соединяются друг с другом, складываясь в изображение человека, который теперь рядом с ними.

Тони моргает и думает, многое ли от того Стива Роджерса, о котором рассказывал Баки, возможно вернуть.

***

Текут дни, и Тони говорит себе, что нужно сохранять дистанцию. Любопытство — дурной повод ввязываться. Кашу заварил Баки, ему и расхлебывать, и к тому же Тони не хочется приближаться к парню, который принимает его за отца.

Стив отказывается нормально общаться с Баки. Сидит и молча слушает, когда Баки с ним разговаривает, но никогда не произносит в ответ больше одного слова. Стив не пытается снова на него напасть, и очень часто Тони подмечает, как он с отчаянием провожает взглядом выходящего из комнаты Баки.

Ему по-прежнему снятся кошмары, в темноте он выкрикивает обрывки каких-то слов на русском, прижимая левую руку к груди.

***

Тони наблюдает, остановившись за порогом медлаборатории. Стив сидит на полу у своей постели. В руке у него металлический прут, выдернутый из боковины одной из свободных коек. Он сгибает и разгибает его, словно прут бумажный, закручивает вокруг левой руки и снова распрямляет.

Тони отмирает и вводит код, открывающий дверь.

Стив вскидывает голову, его глаза вспыхивают. У Тони мгновенно становится сухо во рту.

— Я тут решил, что от физиономии Барнса тебя уже тошнить должно, — говорит он, входя в палату и закрывая за собой дверь. Сердце разгоняет бег.

Стив медленно раскручивает намотанный на руку прут, небрежно держит в правой руке. Сжимает левую в кулак, и Тони замечает, как она дергается и подтормаживает, механика срабатывает с заминками.

Тони не подходит ближе. Он остается стоять, где стоит, засунув руки в карманы.

— Кстати, я Тони. Не знаю, рассказывал ли про меня Барнс. Вы с ним были знакомы с моим отцом. Говардом. Отец никогда не упоминал о том, что случилось. — Тони небрежно машет рукой в сторону Стива. — Ну, то есть он много рассказывал о Капитане Америка, но никогда не просвещал меня насчет фокуса с подменой, который вы провернули. Хотя ты-то был совершенно ни при чем.

Стив так и продолжает на него смотреть, настороженно сощурившись.

— Что ж, спасибо, с тобой было весело, — говорит Тони, — но у меня дела. Поздравляю с тем, что не разнес медлабораторию. Десять дней без срывов — впечатляет.

Лицо Стива искажается от гнева, и потом снова он: странный спазм в левой руке, и на его лицо на мгновенье набегает тень боли.

Тони так хочется подойти и посмотреть, покрутить, что аж внутри все сводит.

— Ну, до встречи, мальчик-капитанчик, — говорит он и не оборачиваясь выходит из комнаты.

***

— Да ты, блядь, совсем ебнутый дебил, слов нет! — ревет Баки. — Ты же там был даже без костюма!

— Он ничего мне не сделал, — отмахивается Тони, с головой занырнув во внутренности бугатти; нормально говорить мешает зажатая в зубах отвертка.

— Мог сделать! — орет Баки, решительно подходя ближе. — Да послушай ты, блядь, меня в конце-то концов.

— Весь внимание, — говорит Тони, подхватывает нужные провода, освобождает одну руку и вытаскивает отвертку изо рта. — Сбавь децибелы, Капслок. У нас, если сравнивать с прошлой, вышла очень сердечная встреча…

Баки сгребает его за грудки и разворачивает к себе.

— В прошлый раз он едва тебя не придушил, — рычит он, комкая рубашку Тони в кулаках. — Ты вообще представляешь, что с ним произошло? Семьдесят лет его заставляли убивать... если Стив что-то сделает с кем-то еще, его это добьет.

Ну да, может быть, Баки в чем-то и прав.

— Признаю: не подумал об этом, когда зашел к нему, — соглашается Тони. — Поставь меня, неандерталец херов.

Баки слушается, но продолжает прожигать Тони взглядом.

— Окей. Я тебя понял, — говорит Тони, снова склоняясь над машиной. — Хотя не уверен, что мальчик-капитанчик способен чувствовать вину…

— Он каждую ночь просыпается от криков, — ледяным тоном цедит Баки, — полагаю, вряд ли ему снится, будто он забыл в магазине какую-то херню купить.

Тони умолкает, обдумывая эти слова.

— Он уже начал с тобой говорить?

— Кое о чем. Иногда. Не пытайся, блядь, сменить тему.

— И не думал: мы ведь по-прежнему обсуждаем Стива…

— Ты не должен заходить к нему без меня, — прерывает Баки. — Ты безмозглый придурок…

— От Капитана-чья-бы-корова-мычала слышу.

— Вот нисколечко не смешно! — орет Баки. — Не знаю, что за игру ты затеял…

— А может, я хотел помочь, — говорит Тони, и Баки затыкается. — Может, я подумал, что ему полезно будет, если кто-то поговорит с ним как, блядь, с человеком. Может, мне просто не терпится добраться до руки. Может, я безмозглый придурок, которому хочется потыкать большого и страшного солдата палочкой, пока он не сорвется и не устроит какую-нибудь херню. Может, я хочу задружиться с Капитаном Америка, а то Клинт тебя уже за собой застолбил…

— Ну хватить мудачиться, — Баки хмурится и вздыхает. — Прости, ладно?

— Я не стану делать глупостей, — говорит Тони. — Ну же, Кэппибара. Можешь на меня положиться.

— Просто… просто не ходи туда без меня.

Тони задумчиво кивает, полностью поглощенный мыслями о том, как настороженно и недоверчиво Стив наблюдал за ним.

— Как скажешь, Капитан.

***

— Утро доброе, — объявляет Тони, плечом открывая дверь в медлабораторию, и направляется прямиком ко Стиву и плюхается рядом. Стив сидит спиной к стене, подтянув колени к груди; на нем его теперь уже обычная одежда: черные свободные штаны и черная же футболка, отчего он выглядит бледнее. Металлическая рука опять прижата к груди: он ее защищает; правая лежит на затылке, пальцы вплетены в отросшие светлые волосы. Стиву пора стричься.

— В общем, мне тут надо кое-что починить, — заявляет Тони, усаживаясь по-турецки, и с грохотом вываливает на пол отвертки, гаечный ключ, несколько шоколадок, разномастные устройства, в общем, всю принесенную с собой груду вещей. Покопавшись в образовавшейся куче, он извлекает на свет божий часть пластины от перчатки Марка двадцать девять и, сведя брови, ее разглядывает. — Но рук у меня только две, а Дубина отправлен в угол, поразмыслить о своем поведении, так что я пришел за помощью. Да, мог бы попросить кого-то из остальных, но Брюс занят чем-то явно более важным, Сэм на пробежке, Баки то ли ругается, то ли трахается с Наташей, а Клинта к такому тонкому устройству я сам на пушечный выстрел не подпущу.

Стив молча таращится на Тони, будто тот несет какой-то несусветный бред. Для Стива, наверное, так оно и есть.

Собственно, Тони и сам в своей затее не уверен. Он знает только, что есть в Стиве нечто такое, до чего ему нужно докопаться, нечто такое, что Баки не заметил или проглядел, пытаясь отыскать прежнего Стива Роджерса. Да и вообще: этот парень был Капитаном Америка, и Тони не может упустить шанс раскусить его. Яблочко от яблоньки, неохотно признает Тони.

Он мысленно себя одергивает и возвращается к плану.

— Окей, долгая история, но суть в том, что мне в помощь требуется чей-нибудь палец. Его нужно поставить сюда и придержать обшивку вот здесь, пока я не прикручу одну мелкую финтифлюшку к пластине под ней.

Тони кладет пластину на пол и поднимает щиток, о котором идет речь.

— Вот сюда. Займет примерно минут восемь. Не больше.

Стив смотрит на него, и на секунду Тони кажется, что ничего не выйдет — лицо у Стива совершенно пустое, словно Тони тут и вовсе нет, или словно Тони мог бы рухнуть замертво прямо у него на глазах, а Стив и бровью бы не повел или вовсе не заметил.

Глядя Тони в глаза, Стив медленно протягивает живую руку, осторожно зажимает щиток, так что Тони теперь может его отпустить.

— Чудненько, — говорит Тони и берет микросхему и отвертку. — Вот так и держи.

Он умолкает, сосредотачиваясь на работе, и осторожно вставляет микросхему в гнездо под щитком, который зафиксировал Стив. Стив сидит совершенно неподвижно; Тони слышно его негромкое дыхание.

— Почти все, — уверяет Тони. Отвертка, которой он прикручивает микросхему, поскрипывает, но за этим звуком слышно тихое пощелкивание и гудение, и Тони поднимает голову как раз в тот момент, когда большой палец на левой руке Стива дергает.

— А мы отлично сработались, — замечает Тони, запоминая увиденное. — Хм, ты ведь суперсильный, да? Может, как-нибудь заглянешь ко мне, помочь кое-что тяжелое перетащить? Было бы весьма кстати. Слушай, а тебе от руки не больно?

Стив вздрагивает. Буквально отшатывается, словно Тони на него замахнулся, и тяжело дышит, на лице его появляется странное выражение, одновременно непроницаемое и угрожающее.

— Окей, окей, — Тони отстраняется, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Просто спросил. Больше не буду спрашивать. Вот все следующие тридцать секунд возьму и не буду.

Странное выражение сходит с лица Стива и на мгновение сменяется неуверенностью — так быстро, что Тони едва успевает уловить, но все же замечает, и у него дыхание в груди прерывается. Боже, выцарапывать мельчайшие проблески эмоций из-под гнетущей Стива ноши настолько захватывающе, что можно и подсесть.

— Я слишком много болтаю. — Тони снова склоняется над пластиной. — Это проблема. А тебе просто не повезло, потому что болтаю я часто, пока кто-нибудь не остановит, а ты до сих пор не сказал мне ни слова. Баки обычно называет меня мудаком или еще как-нибудь ласково. Пиарщики его за это ненавидят, он как-то раз при репортере обозвал Клинта ебырем-террористом, в прессе эти слова тогда со всех сторон обсосали. Видимо, Капитан Америка не должен выражаться. Черт, я опять, да? Ну, болтаю?

Стив моргает и медленно-медленно качает головой.

— Durak, — бурчит он. Тони слишком хорошо знаком с Наташей, так что сразу чувствует, когда его обзывают идиотом.

Сердце за реактором замирает.

— Сам дурак. — Стив отшатывается и хмурится, между бровями прорезается небольшая складка. — Поговорил бы ты с Баки.

Стив не подает виду, что услышал или понял, но Тони уверен: все он понял.

Тони наклоняется ближе, тщательно прикручивает последний угол пластины.

— Готово, — объявляет он. — Спасибо, мальчик-капитанчик.

Тони забирает пластину и свои инструменты, но оставляет шоколад.

— До поступления иных указаний буду расплачиваться с тобой за услуги дешевыми конфетами, — объявляет Тони. — До встречи, Стив.

***

Стив съедает шоколадки.

Тони видит это на трансляции с камер, и в груди у него роится странная смесь из невольной гордости и горькой жалости, когда он смотрит как Стив, сидя в углу палаты, разворачивает шоколадку, не отрывая настороженного взгляда от двери, будто боится, что его поймают на горячем.

Еще он видит, как Стив крадет ручку у Брюса из кармана, когда тот вместе с Баки приходит на осмотр; но, заполучив добычу, Стив, похоже, и сам не знает, что с ней делать дальше. Тони подмечает, с какой растерянностью он снова и снова крутит ручку ловкими пальцами, и вспоминает рассказы о художнике, о не знавших покоя пальцах, о таланте схватывать свет.

Он подмечает в глазах Стива тревогу, а вместе с ней — злость и неуверенность. Иногда — страх и что-то похожее на сожаление.

Еще он видит, что рука по-прежнему причиняет Стиву беспокойство, что Стив стискивает зубы от боли. Очень мужественно, думает Тони. Мужественно, но глупо.

Тони бы хотелось, чтобы Стив не молчал.

Баки ни разу не упоминает о недавнем спонтанном инженерном загуле Тони и Стива, и Тони решает, что получил зеленый свет на повторные визиты, потому ли, что ему это сошло с рук, или потому, что Баки решил не устраивать скандал. Как бы там ни было, спустя неделю он входит в палату, вооруженный шоколадными плитками и мощным обезболивающими. Стив не переносит инъекций. Тони не хочет даже знать почему.

— Доброе утро, палата, — провозглашает он с порога и выкладывает обезболивающие. В упаковке восемь таблеток, самого Тони такая доза отправила бы в кому, но Брюс уверил его, что для метаболизма Стив дозировка более-менее подходящая. — Доброе утро, мебель, рад, что ты цела. А, мальчик-капитанчик, и тебе тоже доброе утро.

Стив, вырисовывающий ручкой узоры по голой ступне, отрывается от своего занятия и поднимает взгляд на Тони. Синие чернила ярко выделяются на белой коже, и Тони, не в силах удержаться, пялится на голые ноги Стива. Странно видеть его настолько… человечным.

Он отрывает взгляд от плавного изгиба стопы Стива и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ой, да не делай ты такое лицо. Я же знаю, ты счастлив меня видеть.

Солдата прищуривается и потом, к полному изумлению Тони, уголок его рта ползет вверх. Не будь его лицо настолько жестким, сошло бы за улыбку.

— Priyatnoye zrelishche? — спрашивает Стив; Тони не понимает, что он сказал, зато легко опознает тон и насмешку. Будь на месте Стива другой человек, Тони бы даже назвал такой тон игривым. Но у Зимнего Солдата интонация балансирует на грани вызова.

Тони хмурится и одновременно улыбается, сам себе не веря.

— Ты что, пошутил сейчас?

— За твой счет, — отвечает Стив безо всякого русского акцента и снова принимается вырисовывать синие завитки на подъеме стопы.

— Знаешь, я могу принести тебе бумагу для рисования. Баки говорит, ты был художником.

Пальцы Стива замирают, и лицо его теряет всякое выражение.

— Баки много чего говорит о том, каким я был.

Это самое длинное предложение, какое Тони слышал от Стива, но он прикусывает язык и никак это не комментирует.

— Он скучает по тебе, — говорит он вместо этого. — Нельзя его за это упрекать.

Стив презрительно хмыкает, хотя Тони замечает, что подбородок у него подрагивает.

— On govorit: «ya skuchayu po tebe», — бормочет Стив. — On skutchayet po Steve Rogers. Eto ne ya.

Тони вздыхает.

— Если дам тебе еще шоколадок, будешь говорить по-английски?

Стив поднимает на него глаза, некоторое время внимательно изучает Тони. Что-то ищет, оценивает.

— Nyet, — отвечает он и его губы снова вздрагивают. — Vozmozhno.

— Ну, пусть будет по-твоему, — открыто говорит Тони, уже решив, что попросит Джарвиса перевести, как только выйдет из комнаты. — В эту игру могут играть двое. Arrivederci, Soldato[3].

И уже в дверях Тони слышит:

— Fare silenzio, — и поворачивает голову, как раз когда Стив добавляет: — Meccanico[4].

Тони смеется, удивленный и обрадованный.

— Окей. Итальянский. Почекали. Не вынуждай меня вспоминать китайский, а то ведь я могу.

Стив не подает виду, что слышал, но Тони не против. Он смотрит как Стив, приподняв штанину, вырисовывает новую спираль вокруг лодыжки. Странное, приятное удовлетворение воцаряется у Тони на душе, окутывая его теплым защитным коконом.

— Эй! — окликает он Стива. — Лови.

Стив поднимает голову как раз вовремя и рефлекторно ловит брошенный Тони сникерс, умудрившись не выпустить из пальцев ручку.

— Подумай над тем, что я сказал про Баки. Поговори с ним.

Стив снова изучающе смотрит на Тони этим своим долгим взглядом, под которым кажется, будто тебя насквозь видят. Потом медленно выдыхает, роняет сникерс на кровать у своей ноги и снова начинает рисовать.

Тони слабо улыбается и решает, что хватит испытывать судьбу и пора ретироваться. Но, уходя, продолжает улыбаться.

***

Улыбка сходит с его лица в мастерской, когда Тони читает на экране перевод.

«Он говорит: «Я по тебе скучаю». Он скучает по Стиву Роджерсу. А это не я».

***

— Сэр?

— Джарвис, — тон в тон отзывается Тони из-под феррари, пытаясь нашарить на полу торцевой ключ, не вылезая из-под машины и не отрываясь от работы.

— Капитан Барнс сейчас в палате с агентом Роджерсом.

— Агентом? Он теперь агент? — переспрашивает Тони и добавляет после паузы: — А зачем ты мне вообще об этом рассказываешь?

— Возможно, вы лично захотите посмотреть.

Решив, что феррари подождет, Тони на подкатном лежаке выезжает из-под машины, садится и вызывает один из экранов. Тот загорается, показывая трансляцию из палаты.

Баки сидит в ногах кровати рядом со Стивом. Стив, как обычно, прижимает бионический протез к груди; но правую руку он протянул к Баки, держит его ладонь в своей и водит по ней большим пальцем.

— Вот и молодец, — бормочет Тони, улыбка трогает уголки его губ.

***

— Я знаю, что ты затеял, засранец.

Развернувшись к Баки, Тони закидывает в рот пригоршню черники.

— Можешь не благодарить, — говорит он с полным ртом, и протягивает Баки чернику.

Баки хмурится, но все же запускает пальцы в пакетик.

— Можно подумать, ты… — начинает он, потом встряхивает головой, тяжело вздыхает и закидывает черничку в рот. — Спасибо, Тони.

— Можешь не благодарить, — повторяет Тони, и Баки почти улыбается.

***

— Всемирный Совет Безопасности знает, что он у нас. Они хотят, чтобы мы его выдали.

Слова Баки тяжело повисают в воздухе.

В окна стучит снег вперемешку с дождем, темнота наваливается на стекло, будто хочет забраться внутрь. Тони поднимает голову, в груди вспыхивает страх и злой азарт.

— Нам дали двенадцать часов, — продолжает Баки усталым голосом. Он стоит, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Остальные расположились за переговорным столом; Клинт — на его краю. В тусклом свете и тенях вид у них понурый, словно они уже проиграли эту схватку. Прошлой ночью Стив сорвался, прервав период затишья, и опять разнес палату; Баки пошел к нему, а Стив его отшвырнул через всю комнату.

Остаток ночи Стив провел скукожившись в углу, в темноте, ругаясь на русском и бормоча обрывки полубессознательных просьб.

— Двенадцать часов, — мертвым голосом повторяет Баки, — а потом его переведут в тюрьму особо строгого режима и будут судить за все, что он сделал Зимним Солдатом.

Клинт молча качает головой. Сэм и Брюс сидят рядом, и Сэм стискивает Брюса за плечо, когда тот снимает очки и трет глаза. Тони не смеет шевельнуться, иначе у него внутри что-то сломается, и он боится, что не сможет этого вынести…

— Они его не получат, — спокойно и твердо говорит Наташа, и все поворачиваются к ней.

— Мы никак не можем им помешать, — начинает спорить Баки.

— Можем и помешаем. Отставить пессимизм, Джеймс. Сейчас не время. Направь, пожалуйста, свое упрямство на вопросы, в которых оно действительно нужно.

Не смея надеяться, Тони оглядывает всех собравшихся в комнате. Остальные тоже поднимают головы, ища поддержки и ободрения у других членов команды, уныние на лицах сменяется неуверенностью.

— Насчет того, что она говорит… — Клинт пожимает плечами, словно все просто. — Он мне нравится. И как я уже говорил: он же Капитан Америка.

Баки коротко смеется.

— Хорошо, — срывающимся голосом произносит он. — Ладно. Они его не получат.

— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, — говорит Клинт, а Наташа едва различимо улыбается.

— Будет непросто, — предупреждает Сэм. — Вы видели, какой он был прошлой ночью. Может стать гораздо хуже, прежде чем положение начнет выправляться.

— Нужно что-то делать с его рукой, — добавляет Брюс. — Мне кажется, ему очень больно, но он отказывается это признать.

— Стив в своем репертуаре, — бурчит Баки и поворачивается к Тони, вид у него такой, будто вопрос дается ему серьезным усилием. — Тони... У тебя не получилось посмотреть руку?

— Неа, — тянет Тони. — Я подумал, что нам с ним стоит узнать друг друга получше, прежде чем решиться на такой серьезный шаг.

— Ахуеть как смешно, — отбривает Баки, хотя как-то без огонька, и выступает вперед, оглядывая команду.

— Ребята, я сейчас очень серьезно, — говорит он с таким искренним видом, что для полного впечатления только формы не хватает. — Спасибо вам.

***

Чтобы решиться, Тони достаточно однажды увидеть, как Стив торчит у двери в палату, выглядывая в коридор.

Он заявляется следующим утром и без колебаний заходит внутрь.

— Buongiorno, amato[5], — объявляет он; Стив отвлекается от своего блокнота с рисунками и, нахмурившись, смотрит на него. Тони не обращает внимания на то, как Стив сверкает на него глазами: он бы больше переживал, если бы Стив его проигнорировал.

— Нужна твоя помощь, — продолжает Тони. — Давай-ка поднимайся.

Стив хмурится.

— Пойти с тобой?

О, по-английски заговорил, хороший знак. Еще больше укрепившись в своем решении, Тони кивает. Он стоит на пороге, одной рукой придерживая дверь открытой.

— Ага, помнишь, я говорил про тяжести?

Стив медлит.

— Баки знает? Он мне…

Он сам себя обрывает и заливается краской злости и унижения. Тони отлично понимает, что Стив хотел сказать, и практически слышит так и не прозвучавший вопрос: «Он мне разрешил?».

— Неа, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Но я тебя прошу.

Не тратя ни секунды, даже не остановившись туфли надеть, Стив оказывается на ногах. Он упрямо выпячивает подбородок, будто хочет доказать, что не было той мимолетной слабости, когда он просил разрешения, пересекает плату и выходит за ее порог, прежде чем Тони успевает хоть что-то сказать.

— Едем на лифте, — окликает Стива Тони, разворачиваясь и шагая за ним.

Тони заходит в лифт после Стива, подмечая, как Стив на автомате проверяет периметр, оценивая возможные пути отступления и уязвимые места. Тони замечал такое за Наташей, хотя обычно у нее эта привычка вылезает в боевой обстановке или когда она совсем на взводе.

— Порядок?

— Ко мне приходил стрелок, — вдруг говорит Стив, буравя взглядом табло, на котором, отсчитывая их спуск вниз, молниеносно сменяются номера этажей.

— Да? — удивленно переспрашивает Тони. — А как зашел: через вентиляцию или через дверь?

Стива недоуменно поднимает брови.

— Через вентиляцию?

— Ну да, — кривится Тони. — Ему нравится, где повыше. И потеснее. А еще — всех бесить.

— Как и многим другим в этой башне, — бормочет Стив.

Тони давится смешком, и дальше они спускаются молча.

Они входят в мастерскую, и Тони наблюдает, как обычную настороженность Стива приглушает любопытство, и он осторожно, боком заходит внутрь, бегло оглядывает машины в дальнем конце мастерской, столы, заваленные деталями репульсоров, полусобранный Марк двадцать восемь, но ничего не говорит, просто постепенно продвигается все дальше и дальше. По-прежнему оглядываясь вокруг, он подбирается к столу, протягивает руку и берет одну из линз, крутит в пальцах, кладет, тянется за другой деталью — это оказывается лучащаяся синим батарея — и рассматривает ее на свет.

Тони добавляет к своему списку известных фактов о Стиве пункт «любопытная сволочь», ровно следующим пунктом после «вероятно, хитрожопая сволочь».

Тони не соврал: ему действительно нужна помощь Стива, чтобы передвинуть шасси феррари, но пока он позволяет Стиву исследовать новую территорию. Начав, Стив, похоже, не собирается останавливаться: молча ходит по мастерской, прикасается ко всему, что привлекло его внимание. Тони сидит на краешке стола и молча за ним наблюдает, с удовольствием подмечая странное изящество, с которым Стив, несмотря на свои габариты, перемещается по мастерской. Оно сквозит в каждом движении, а еще в том, как Стив обращается с вещами — заботливо и аккуратно, хотя нормально у него функционирует только одна рука.

Предоставив Стива самому себе, Тони возвращается к рабочему столу. Проходит не меньше получаса, прежде чем Стив снова заговаривает:

— Ты не просто механик, — роняет он, замерев перед наполовину собранной броней.

— Временами, — соглашается Тони, смахивает рабочие экраны и встает. Стив поворачивается к нему, и в его глазах сквозит что-то особенное, непонятное, не сказать чтобы оценивающее. Выглядит Стив так, словно взвешивает какие-то варианты.

Он подходит к Тони, стоит так близко, как никогда не стоял раньше, положив правую руку поперек груди и придерживая ею левую под локоть. Губы Стива вздрагивают, он тяжело вдыхает, его взгляд смещается с лица Тони на его грудь.

Тони перестает дышать, пока Стив рассматривает ярко сияющий через рубашку реактор. Они стоят так целую вечность, пока Стив наконец не заговаривает низким, серьезным голосом.

— Кто это с тобой сделал?

— Человек по имени Инсен, — отвечает Тони, — И он ничего со мной не делал, ну, вернее, сделал. Но он спасал мне жизнь.

— Но ты не просил об этом, — запинаясь, говорит Стив, и становится совсем легко связать все его слова в единую картину и понять, на что он намекает.

— Не просил, но сейчас перед тобой третья версия. Первая, которую он поставил, присоединялась к автомобильному аккумулятору, — говорит Тони, негромко постукивая пальцами по корпусу. — Этот сделал я.

— Ты… — начинает Стив, потом тихо ругается на русском. — Тебе не больно?

— Теперь уже нет.

Стив кивает, не мигая глядя на него. Он как под гипнозом, не отрываясь, смотрит на грудь Тони, тяжело сглатывает, протягивает к нему живую руку. Пальцы замирают в дюйме от реактора, и у Тони сердце подскакивает к горлу.

Стив не спрашивает разрешения. Он просто очень-очень осторожно приближает руку и касается края реактора. Боже, как же он близко.

— Говард был умный, — выдыхает Стив, между бровями пролегает морщинка. — Но мне кажется, ты умнее.

Такое ясное воспоминание, к тому же сопоставленное с настоящим — вероятно, четкий показатель положительной динамики, но сейчас Тони все равно.

Стив убирает пальцы, стискивает их в кулак.

— Моя рука, — говорит он, по-прежнему глядя на реактор. Тони хочется, чтобы Стив был ближе, чтобы посмотреть, как бледно-синий свет будет освещать его лицо, отразится в голубой радужке.

— Не работает, — заканчивает за него Тони, не в силах ждать пока Стив вытолкнет из себя слова.

— Можешь починить?

Вопрос звучит странно беззащитно еще и потому, что Стив стоит перед Тони босиком, в чужих штанах, без брони и без оружия под рукой.

— Наверное, — Тони делает шаг вперед, протянув руку, глядя на сочленения между металлическими пластинами — хочется немного повернуть, чтобы посмотреть…

Стив без предупреждения хватает его за запястье и молниеносно дергает руку в сторону, так быстро, что Тони едва удается устоять на ногах. Стив заламывает кисть, вынуждая опуститься на колени, железной хваткой выворачивая руку, и Тони охает от боли.

— Nyet, — рычит Стив, тряся его точно грушу; Тони снова охает — боль в плече и запястье становится нестерпимой…

— Стив, — умудряется выдавить Тони, и Стив отпускает, отталкивает его так, что Тони падает на пол.

Тяжело переводя дыхание, Тони встает на четвереньки; плитка под мокрыми от пота ладонями кажется ледяной.

— Да еб твою мать, — выдавливает он, трясясь; пытается опереться на обе руки, но не получается, приходится всем весом навалиться на левую, правая горит от жгучей боли.

У Стива вырывается хриплое и жалкое «блядь». Тони оглядывается на него: Стив отступил к столу, и стоит там, выставив перед собой правую руку, словно боится, что Тони опять попытается к нему прикоснуться.

Стиснув зубы, Тони, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, баюкая раненую руку.

— Окей, без спросу не трогать, я уяснил.

Стив смотрит на Тони, а потом захватывающий и жуткий калейдоскоп эмоций разворачивается на его лице: злость, вина и паника сменяют друг друга, пока любые их проявления, без остатка, не заталкивают безжалостной рукой под глухую маску Зимнего Солдата.

«Нет, — хочется сказать Тони. — Эти твои чувства — они все для меня, не смей их прятать».

Стив еще несколько секунд рассматривает его безо всякого выражения и уходит прочь из мастерской, не проронив ни слова.

***

Баки начинает на него орать, не успев еще выйти из лифта.

Он при полном параде — весь день улаживал дела с ВСБ, и вид у него такой словно он вот-вот начнет убивать.

— ТОНИ! Еб твою мать, что ты с ним сделал?!

— Со всем моим возможным почтением: отъебись, Кэпслок, — резко бросает Тони.

Баки в два шага оказывается у холодильника, рядом с которым стоит Тони, захлопывает дверцу и упирается в нее рукой.

— Что ты… — рычит он и осекается, заметив пакет со льдом, примотанный к запястью Тони изолентой. У него отвисает челюсть, лицо темнеет от ярости и отчаяния.

— Черт же возьми, Тони! Я ведь тебя предупреждал…

— Да ничего страшного, — отмахивается Тони, хотя все совсем не так. — Я попытался прикоснуться к руке, а он к такому был не готов.

Баки стискивает челюсти, явно все еще злясь, но теряясь, из-за чего начинать орать. Тони демонстративно сталкивает его руку с дверцы, снова открывает холодильник и достает пиво.

— Что произошло?

— Я же сказал, — огрызается Тони, не желая продолжать обсуждение. — У нас случился момент трогательного единения, он попросил починить руку, я слишком рано к ней полез.

Вместо того чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, Баки сникает и приваливается к столу.

— Вот же дерьмо, — с отчаянием произносит он. — Стоит мне только подумать, что кому-то из нас удалось сдвинуться с мертвой точки, как обязательно что-нибудь случается.

— Ну брось, прогресс у него все же наметился — говорит Тони, хотя после сегодняшнего инцидента пребывает в самом что ни на есть упадническом расположении духа и корит себя за ошибку. Странно, но в каком-то смысле он чувствует себя преданным, как будто потерял что-то, хотя это нелепо. Невозможно потерять то, чего у него никогда не было — Стива и его доверие.

— Кстати, — замечает Тони, пускаясь по наторенной дорожке и уводя беседу от неприятной темы. — Ты знал, что он говорит по-итальянски?

У Баки дрожат губы.

— Угу, — бурчит он и вид у него одновременно полный надежды и несчастный. — Он все еще может?..

— На то, чтобы велеть мне заткнуться, памяти у него хватает.

Баки явно хочет что-то сказать, но тут откуда-то со стороны лестницы раздается негромкий шорох. Они оба поднимают головы, когда в комнату входит Наташа, одетая в черные леггинсы и футболку Баки. Смотрит она только на Баки.

Он протягивает к ней руку, молча, без слов. Вздохнув, Наташа идет к нему, толкает его на высокий стул. Баки не сопротивляется, и она придвигается ближе, встает между его коленей и прижимает его голову к своему плечу.

— Durak, — шепчет она, гладя его по волосам. Баки смеется, придушенно и рвано, обнимает Наташу за талию и отчаянно прижимает к себе.

У Тони внутри все перехватывает. Он представляет, как сам стоит так же, прижимая голову Стива к своему плечу, гладит его по широкой спине, делает все, что в его силах, лишь бы отогнать неотступные кошмары. Представляет, как Стив прижимается к нему так же, как Баки к Наташе, думает, помогло бы это Стиву.

И в эту секунду Тони наконец понимает, что в какой-то момент любопытство и желание помочь превратились в нечто большее.

Когда Наташа целует Баки в макушку, Тони, сглотнув сухим горлом, отворачивается и, стараясь их не потревожить, тихонько уходит, оставив Баки с Наташей только вдвоем.

***

Запястье не сломано. Правда, более-менее нормально начать им двигать получается лишь спустя несколько дней, когда спадает отек, на месте которого остаются глубокие иссиня-черные синяки. Они — как жесткое напоминание о том насколько все-таки опасен Стив.

Сэм, увидев синяки, ничего не говорит, но награждает Тони фирменным разочарованным взглядом, который обычно достается Баки. Брюс только вздыхает и просит Тони не мешать обезболивающее с алкоголем.

Тони больше не заходит в палату. Отчасти из-за того, что Баки все еще чертовски зол на него за травмированное запястье, а у Баки сейчас и так хлопот полон рот с ВСБ, с которым он бьется, отстаивая решение команды, незачем ему вдобавок переживать и из-за Тони.

Отчасти еще и потому, что Стив, после того как повредил Тони руку, не зная ни отдыха, ни покоя мечется по палате точно запертое в клетке животное.

Тони не боится Стива, но невооруженным глазом видно, что Стив в полном раздрае, а это делает его непредсказуемым и увеличивает риск.

Но главным образом Тони избегает Стива, потому что осознал, что постепенно его чувства к Стиву совершенно запутались, и не уверен, как теперь быть.

Первый день после инцидента Тони смотрит, как Стив меряет палату шагами, а потом перестает даже следить за камерами.

Как ни странно, Тони скучает по Стиву.

Тони не хватает самого присутствия Стива рядом, того, как он оттягивает на себя все внимание или же, напротив, становится совершенно незаметным. Не хватает парадокса силы и нежности, отпечатывающегося на всем, что Стив делает. Его пронзительного взгляда и начавших просачиваться крох эмоций. Характера, который нет-нет да и прорывается наружу. Ума, в котором Тони даже не сомневается. Способности нисколечко не вестись на россказни Тони, и при этом действительно слышать самое важное. Его доверия, которое Тони каким-то чудом заслужил.

Перечислять можно бесконечно.

Тони вздыхает, откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит, как за окном его личной гостиной падает снег, на крошечные хрупкие снежинки, которые в следующую секунду может проглотить дождь. Снаружи стоит жгучий холод, и он надеется, что в ближайшее время Мстителей никуда не вызовут.

Он отпивает виски, перекатывает на языке, смакуя вкус, прежде чем проглотить.

— Сэр? — раздается негромкий, спокойный голос Джарвиса.

— В чем дело, Джей? — спрашивает Тони, закрыв глаза и тяжело вздыхая.

— Полагаю необходимым предупредить, что через несколько минут к вам присоединится гость.

Тони приоткрывает один глаз.

— Что?

С другого конца комнаты доносится негромкий звук, и как раз в тот момент, когда Тони поднимает голову, распахиваются двери лифта.

Стив осторожно просачивается в комнату, сперва смотрит прямо на Тони и только потом озирается, оценивая обстановку и натренированным взглядом выхватывая пути для отхода и незащищенные точки. У Тони сердце подскакивает куда-то к горлу, внутри все дрожит — то ли от облегчения, то ли от нервозности.

Двери лифта закрываются, Стив делает еще один осторожный шаг вперед. На нем уже привычные черные свободные брюки, но футболка на этот раз белая, и в другой одежде Стив выглядит совершенно иначе, меньше смахивает на смертоносное оружие. Стив, как обычно, бос, и опять рисовал на себе — на обеих ступнях черные разводы.

Оценив обстановку, Стив направляется к нему, приближается по широкой дуге, чтобы не подходить к окнам. Он смотрит на Тони с вызовом и одновременно виновато. Вызов, вероятно, имеет отношение к тому, что Стив сейчас должен находиться в медблоке, за двумя запертыми дверями, к которым у Стива абсолютно точно нет кодов доступа.

— Понятие «меры безопасности» для тебя пустой звук? — наконец произносит Тони, неохотно признав, что Стиву удалось произвести впечатление.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Нет, вызов, — отвечает он, на секунду посмотрев Тони в глаза и тут же отводя взгляд. В груди Тони вспыхивает что-то, почти надежда, она питается тем, как Стив на него смотрит, тем, что Стив не смог остаться без него.

— Кто бы мог подумать: у мальчика-капитанчика есть чувство юмора. Как же ты выбрался, а Джарвис тебя не сдал?

— Попросил его не говорить, — признается Стив, и у Тони челюсть отвисает. Вот черт, а ведь сработает. Ему же и в голову не приходило запретить Джарвису общаться со Стивом. — С дверью все было просто.

— Пронырливый ублюдок.

Стив шагает ближе, параллельно отслеживая окна, не дожидаясь приглашения пересекает комнату и подходит к окну, смотрит в бледно-синее небо, на крыши соседних небоскребов, покрытые снегом.

— Я могу помочь? — прямо спрашивает Тони.

Стив — очень красивый в тусклом зимнем свете — разворачивается к нему.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, а потом протягивает левую руку. — Можешь?

Вопрос ясен и без слов.

— В мастерскую, — говорит Тони, сердце у него сжимается.

Стив кивает, отрывисто, как будто через силу.

Они не говорят. Не говорят в лифте, пока спускаются, не говорят, пока Тони расчищает место на рабочем столе и подтягивает к нему кресло. Не говорят, даже когда Стив, заметив кресло, но явно не желая в нем оказаться, несколько раз обходит мастерскую.

Тони, не пытаясь остановить его беспокойные метания, раскладывает инструменты, которые могут понадобиться, и освобождает ближайший подкатной столик. Он нервничает, и лишь когда Стив в очередной раз проходит мимо него, понимает, что дело не только в том, что он сам может пострадать. Он совершенно не представляет, как быть дальше, если не удастся исправить Стиву руку.

Стив бросает взгляд на инструменты, отворачивается и отходит к еще не законченному Марку двадцать восемь; останавливается перед ним, прижав левую руку к груди и придерживая правой за запястье. Он едва не вибрирует от напряжения, словно сила, скрытая в каждой линии тела вот-вот вырвется на свободу.

В мастерской становится очень тихо, слышно только их негромкое дыхание и гудение электричества. Обычно Тони заполняет мастерскую звуками, музыкой, рабочим шумом, но на этот раз тишину нарушать не хочется.

Он встает, намеренно стараясь ступать погромче, медленно подходит к Стиву. Тот поворачивается к нему, смотрит с вызовом. Тони не хочет все испортить неподходящими словами, поэтому просто протягивает ему руку.

Медленно, очень медленно, Стив кивает, расцепляет пальцы на запястье и принимает руку Тони.

Пальцы у него теплые, сильные, а еще — удивительно нежные. Тони вздрагивает: понимание того, как эта сила могла бы быть обращена против него, могла бы разорвать его на куски, приходит к нему вместе с пониманием того, что Стив ничего такого не сделает.

Он делает шаг назад, увлекая за собой Стива. Стив мгновение упирается, а потом идет следом, позволяет Тони подвести себя к столу. Тони осторожно усаживает его в кресло, пульс набирает обороты, когда Стив пожимает ему пальцы.

Без слов он свободной рукой притягивает Стиву под левый бок металлическую столик-тележку для инструментов, ногой ставит на тормоз, и кивает на него.

Часто дыша, Стив несколько секунд изучает столик, а потом медленно поднимает левую руку, ставит на столик локоть, опускает предплечье и пальцами хватается за кромку стола, так что рука оказывается согнута под прямым углом. Он шипит от боли, пальцы разом спазматически сжимаются. Если схватится чуть сильнее — погнет металлический край, но Тони как-то наплевать.

— Нормально? — шепчет он, и тихие слова не портят момент, наоборот: его слова и беззащитный и тревожный взгляд, который Стив вскидывает на Тони, связывают их теснее.

Стив сглатывает.

— Da. Да.

— Рубашку долой, — распоряжается Тони, и Стив, не медля, стаскивает через голову рубашку и кидает ее на пол. Тони мысленно отвешивает себе за просьбу подзатыльник, потому что Стив стискивает зубы от боли.

Тони не может удержаться и оглядывает, изучая, его грудь и мускулистый живот, и только потом переводит глаза на мешанину шрамов там, где рука имплантирована в плечо. Стив, кажется не заметив такого пристального внимания, просто откидывается на спинку стула и снова морщится, укладывая руку на место.

— Болит?

Стив резко кивает.

— Все время… все время после того, как я подрался с Баки.

— Скажешь, если не сможешь больше терпеть. — Тони придвигает второй стул, становится ближе к Стиву. В идеале надо бы сначала осмотреть плечо, только вот для этого Тони придется сесть Стиву за спину, а зарождающиеся у Стива ростки доверия вряд ли выдержат подобное испытание.

— Лучше, наверное, попросить Брюса спуститься, — вслух размышляет Тони, придвигаясь еще ближе, настолько, что прижимается ногой к ноге Стива. — Чтобы он следил за твоим пульсом и сердечным ритмом; может дал бы тебе что-нибудь…

— Нет, — выплевывает Стив, и тут же раздается скрип металла — он стискивает пальцы. Тони моментально отодвигается и выпрямляется, затаив дыхание, но Стив лишь вздыхает и качает головой.

— Никакого наркоза, — неровным голосом произносит он. — Никакого доктора. Только ты.

— Так точно, мальчик-капитанчик, — отвечает Тони и снова наклоняется к нему, осторожно протягивает руку и кладет на металлическое запястье. Оно прохладное и гладкое, слышно гудение автоматики, когда Стив напрягается и смещаются слои пластин.

— Расслабься.

— Заткнись, — бурчит Стив, но все же сидит смирно, даже когда Тони берется за острогубцы.

— Станет больно, сразу говори, — предупреждает Тони; сам он уже по уши влюбился в образчик техники, попавший ему в руки, но у него пока хватает присутствия разума проверить, услышал ли его указания Стив. Стив смотрит ему в глаза, и лицо у него решительное и жесткое.

Тони наклоняется, просовывает острогубцы под пластину на запястье. Стив резко втягивает воздух, но больше никак не реагирует и дает медленно и аккуратно снять верхний слой пластин.

Ебанный ж ты нафиг.

То, что открывается взгляду… в миллионы раз круче всего, что Тони мог себе вообразить. Как эту руку умудрились собрать?.. Как она еще работает без регулярного техосмотра?.. Просто в голове не укладывается. Тони снимает пластины слой за слоем, открывая бесконечные платы и провода.

Спустя час удается разобрать все запястье до остова. Тони разгибается и заглядывает Стиву в лицо. Тот сидит, закрыв глаза и отвернувшись.

— Стив, — негромко зовет Тони, и, не подумав, касается его подбородка. Стив дергается, распахнув глаза от неожиданности. Он поворачивается к Тони, челка падает ему на лоб.

— Порядок?

Стив резко кивает. Смотрит на руку, мельком осматривает обнажившиеся провода и детали, которые теперь может увидеть.

— Никогда не заглядывал… — начинает он, но осекается и отворачивается, опять закрыв глаза, резко выдыхает, раздувая ноздри.

— Давай.

— Согни пальцы, — просит Тони, Стив слушается.

— Мать твою, — вырывается у Тони, и Стив снова поднимает голову.

— Что?

— Мне кажется… мне кажется, вся эта штука… она не просто интегрирована в твою нервную систему. Они из чего-то создали целую искусственную систему, внедрили ее во всю руку и соединили с твоей.

— Что это значит?

— У тебя в руке — нервные окончания, — объясняет Тони. — Спорить готов, если прикоснуться в определенном месте ощущения будут словно тебя током бьет.

Стив свободной рукой убирает волосы со лба.

— Это там болит?

— Мне кажется, какие-то сервоприводы задевают искусственные нервы. Сейчас больно?

— Не очень сильно, но да.

— Хорошо. А если так… — Тони осторожно вводит в руку скальпель, подсовывает под пластину и немного отгибает ее в другую сторону.

На лице Стива растекается удивление.

— Men'she, — говорит он. — Меньше... меньше больно.

— Вот видишь! Зажало нервы. Спорим, спазмы тоже от этого.

— Почини. — Не говорит, требует Стив. У него на лбу и между ключицами каплями проступает пот.

— На это уйдет несколько часов, — качает головой Тони. — И придется провести тебе наркоз. Если я задену искусственный нерв…

— Никакого наркоза, — со злостью выплевывает Стив. Левая рука непроизвольно сжимается в кулак, и он ахает от боли, выгибаясь, впечатываясь плечами в кресло и скребя ногами по плиточному полу…

— Сиди смирно! — приказывает Тони, и поразительно, но Стив слушается. Он перестает биться и хрипло дыша падает в кресло; конвульсивно сглатывает и рвано кивает Тони.

— Вот, видишь? — замечает Тони, сердце у него все так же заполошно колотится. — Я не стану ничего делать, пока ты в сознании. Ни за что.

Стив еще раз тяжело хватает ртом воздух, нахмурившись глядит на Тони. Когда он, наконец, заговаривает, голос у него недоуменный:

— Тебе правда не все равно.

У Тони внутри что-то переворачивается, и он старается не смотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Да нет, просто Баки меня прикончит, если я тебе что-нибудь сделаю, — небрежно бросает он.

Стив моргает, потом морщинка немного разглаживается.

— В чушь, которую ты городишь, только ты сам и веришь.

— А знаешь что: пусть Всемирный совет тебя забирает и сам с тобой ебется, — ворчливо бурчит Тони.

К его удивлению, губы у Стива вздрагивают, и он улыбается знакомой скупой недоулыбкой.

— Все равно не верю в чушь, которую ты городишь, Meccanico.

— Ты просто невыносим, — говорит Тони, пытаясь изобразить, будто не придал никакого значения его словам, но его с головой выдает ползущий вверх уголок губы. — Я пока тебя обратно соберу, ладно?

Стив слизывает высыпавший над губой пот и кивает.

— Da.

Тони старается не обращать внимания на то, как обрывается в животе от медленного движения языком по губам.

— Все еще больно?

Стив смотрит на руку и качает головой:

— Не очень сильно.

Тони ему не верит.

— Стив, — с намеком произносит он.

Стив раздраженно мотает головой.

— Тони, — тон в тон передразнивает он, и у Тони что-то внутри взрывается — ведь Стив впервые называет его по имени. Стив, похоже, тоже это понимает, потому что замирает, долго смотрит на Тони и отворачивается.

— Не больно, — рублено отвечает он. — Собирай назад.

Тони кивает и снова склоняется над рукой. Работая, он бросает взгляд на Стива, и обнаруживает, что Стив теперь смотрит на него. Стив быстро мгновенно отворачивается, Тони видит, как он крупно сглатывает.

Сердце странно колотится в груди, но Тони делает то, что попросили, стараясь притвориться, будто не замечает, как Стив на него поглядывает.

***

На следующий день Тони обнаруживает на своем рабочем столе в мастерской нацарапанную шариковой ручкой записку:

«grazie, Meccanico[6]».

— Каким же таким хитровыебанным способом он умудряется сбегать из медотсека так, что никто не замечает? — посмеиваясь, вслух размышляет Тони, в глазах у него пляшут задорные огоньки, а губы сами собой складываются в улыбку.

***

Как-то раз вечером, в самый разгар ужина, появляется Баки со Стивом, одетым в спортивные штаны и худи, на буксире. Стив явно не рад здесь оказаться и с видом мрачнее тучи тащится вслед за Баки, приотстав от него на несколько футов. Лиловые тени у Стива под глазами заметны сильнее обычного, и волосы ему давно бы пора помыть.

Тони, приподняв брови, переглядывается с Клинтом. Брюс на противоположном от них конце стола на секунду замирает, а затем продолжает есть.

— Стив с нами поужинает, никто не против? — без церемоний спрашивает Баки, решительно подходя к столу. Вопрос явно риторический. Стив принимается сверлить взглядом затылок Баки, но Баки похоже нет до этого ровно никакого дела. Он плюхается за стол рядом с Нат, и выдвигает соседний стул для Стива.

— Офигеть, — одними губами произносит Клинт в сторону Тони, встает и отходит к холодильнику, достает два пива и передает их Баки, тот свинчивает крышки и отдает одну бутылку Стиву. Стив медлит, но все же берет бутылку, разглядывая ее с немалой долей подозрения на лице.

— Как прошла встреча? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает у Баки Наташа, будто не он заявился к ужину, притащив за собой амнезийного дружка-убийцу.

— Дерьмово, — отвечает Баки, и Тони придвигает ему коробку с пиццей. — Они не разморозят наше финансирование.

— Да не парься, — пожимает плечами Тони, слизывая с пальцев масло и стараясь не следить за каждым движением Стива. Сейчас Стив как раз нерешительно принюхивается к пиву и осторожно облизывает горлышко бутылки.

— Тут дело принципа, — возражает Баки, помрачнев так, что почти сравнивается со Стивом, открывает коробку и достает кусок пиццы. — Пошло оно все на хуй. Я не в настроении. Стив, бери пиццу.

Стив тотчас послушно протягивает руку и неохотно берет себе кусок. Таким напряженным Тони его давно не видел: он беспрестанно осматривается и оглядывается по сторонам, наблюдает за собравшимися за столом, отслеживает доступные выходы.

— Ну что, Стив, — начинает Клинт, и Стив моментально переводит на него взгляд, — круто, наверное, наконец-то выйти из медотсека?

Стив косится на Тони, и тот с трудом сдерживает дурацкое желание расхохотаться. Стив снова смотрит на Клинта и пожимает плечами.

— Ага, — говорит он, удивив Тони и, судя по лицу, Баки. — Поживем — увидим, может я чаще буду выбираться.

Смотрит Стив при этом на Тони, и Тони едва не давится пивом. Баки кидает на Тони вопросительный взгляд, какую-то долю секунды, еще не сложив два и два, недоуменно смотрит на него, а потом до Баки доходит.

— Ничего поумнее придумать не могли?

Клинт по очереди смотрит на всех них, явно ничего не понимая.

— Что я пропустил?

Дальше ужин идет спокойно. Стив ковыряет еду, которую ему говорит съесть Баки, и явно не может расслабиться. Правда, это его первая попытки общения с несколькими людьми сразу, так что, по мнению Тони, дела идут не так уж плохо: ни один предмет обстановки не пострадал, те несколько слов, которыми Стив обменялся с Клинтом, Стив произнес на английском, и, как кажется Тони, это уже прогресс.

А вот что его настораживает, так это то, что Стив почти не пользуется левой рукой, как неловко он ерзает, как боль то и дело тенью набегает на его лицо.

Тони выжидает пока они со Стивом не остаются одни за столом, настороженно косится на Баки и Клинта, которые стоят у телевизора и спорят, какой канал выбрать, а потом решается.

— Ты сказал, что не болит, — как бы мимоходом замечает он, собирая пустые коробки.

Стив на него даже не глядит. Тони раздосадовано пихает его локтем, Стив моментально разворачивается и угрожающе на него смотрит.

— Ой, да брось. Если бы ты хотел со мной что-то сделать, давно бы уже сделал, а не сверкал на меня глазами.

Злость во взгляде сменяется недоумением.

— Я бы не сделал… — начинает Стив и умолкает, вид у него становится едва ли не виноватый. Хм, любопытно.

Наверное, Баки бы сказал, что та его часть, которая осталась Стивом, никого бы не обидела, но Тони кажется, что дело в другом. Они оба знают, что Стив может с ним сделать — и уже сделал — наверное, поэтому-то Стив сейчас и чувствует себя виноватым. Тони кажется, что Стив — обе его ипостаси — получив большую свободу распоряжаться собой, учится разбираться, что сделает, а что уже нет.

Он не может отрицать чувства, которые будоражит новое знание: Стив начинает понимать, что больше не хочет причинить ему боль.

Из задумчивости Тони вырывает Стив: он тянется за пивом правой рукой, и его левую руку сводит настолько сильным спазмом, что Стив всем телом дергается назад, сбив бутылку со стола.

Бутылка со звоном падает на пол, окатив пивом все вокруг, а Стив и Тони отскакивают друг от друга.

— Блядь, — вырывается у Стива, он наклоняется за бутылкой, ахает, выпрямляясь, и Тони видит, что ему очень больно.

— Ты и приколист, и врун хреновый, — тихо произносит Тони, нелогично разозлившись. — Рука все-таки болит.

— Не настолько… — резко возражает Стив и поспешно оглядывается на Баки. — Не настолько сильно, — упрямо заканчивает он. — Не рассказывай Баки.

Тони таращится на него с открытым ртом.

— О нет, не вздумай меня подставлять, — едва ли не просит он.

— Ему важно, чтобы со мной все было в порядке, — вдруг говорит Стив. — Он не должен обо мне волноваться.

— Он все равно будет волноваться. — пытается вразумить Тони. — Я так понял, волноваться о тебе — практически его постоянный модус-операнди…

— Я не буду ему обузой, — взрывается Стив, потом медленно выдыхает, пытаясь обуздать гневную вспышку.

— Ну, хорошо, — уступает Тони, понимая, что от Стива в таком состоянии ничего не добиться. — Ладно. Но ты в ближайшее время дашь мне еще раз провести осмотр, а если станет хоть чуточку хуже — придешь и скажешь.

— Ладно, — соглашается Стив, и Тони не верит ему ни на йоту.

***

Тони уже почти спит, дремлет на грани между бодрствованием и забвением, свернувшись на боку и хмурясь, а его мозг безостановочно работает, перебирая уравнения, расчеты, показатели, полученные после сегодняшних нагрузочных испытаний новой брони.

Сонно хмыкнув, Тони перекатывается на спину. Разум берется за следующую серию вычислений, которые обрывает негромкий стук. Нахмурившись, но так и не проснувшись, Тони снова перепроверяет цифры, только они вдруг отскакивают назад, в самую середину уравнения, подпрыгивают и раскатисто бухая осыпаются с положенных им мест…

Тони распахивает глаза: вокруг темно, и он лежит, привыкая к темноте; недоуменно моргает: цифры снова принимаются грохотать, и только спустя несколько секунд Тони понимает, что разбудил его отчаянный стук в дверь. Он спускает ноги на пол и плетется к двери.

— Иду, иду, — кричит он, перекрикивая шум. — Да тише там, уже открываю.

Он распахивает дверь и замирает, увидев привалившегося к косяку Стива. Лицо у того землисто-серое, мокрое от пота, и, похоже, его вот-вот стошнит.

— Стив?

— Отцепи ее, — стонет он, тяжело дыша, и конвульсивно сглатывает. — Тони, отцепи ее от меня.

Стив сжимает левое запястье здоровой рукой и все его тело бьет крупная дрожь. Он смотрит на Тони и в его — глазах крик о помощи. Мольба.

— Блядь, Стив… — Тони шагает вперед и подхватывает его. У Стива подламываются колени, он оседает на пол, утягивая Тони за собой. — Блядь… Стив? Джарвис, зови Баки и Брюса! — кричит Тони и за подбородок запрокидывает Стиву голову. Дыхание неровное, поверхностное, все мышцы каменные от боли.

— Отцепи, — умоляет он, и у Тони внутри волной поднимаются ярость и паника.

— Стив, Стив, не отключайся, — просит он. — Сделаю что смогу, обещаю. Ты только не отключайся.

Стив неровно кивает, слизывает пот с верхней губы. Открывает мутные глаза.

— Snimi yeye, — бормочет он, — Тони…

— По-английски, придурок, — говорит Тони, втаскивая Стива себе на колени и убирая мокрые от пота волосы ему со лба. — Что ж ты за долбанный придурок-то такой, а, какого хрена ты до такого дотянул?

Из распахнувшихся дверей лифта в конце коридора выскакивают Брюс и Баки, вместе бегут к ним.

— Что за херь? — спрашивает Баки, глядя на них огромными испуганными глазами. — Стив!

Стив тянется к нему, цепляется за пальцы Баки и издает болезненный, сдавленный стон. Он изо всех сил зажмуривается, но из-под век все равно струятся слезы, стекают в волосы на висках.

— Рука, — объясняет Тони. — Она каким-то образом подключена к его нервной системе, только не работает как надо. Он один раз дал мне ее осмотреть, но сказал, что ему не очень больно…

— В палату, — коротко распоряжается Брюс, проверяя Стиву пульс. — Стив, ты меня слышишь?

— Bol'no, — бессвязно хрипит Стив, — Moya ruka…

— Опять по-русски — плохой симптом, — замечает Тони. — Баки, помоги поднять…

Баки уже рядом, тянет Стива на ноги; ему хватает сил управиться с ним в одиночку, но Тони все равно подставляет плечо под левую руку Стива, помогая устоять. Опасно покачиваясь, они кое-как доводят Стива до лифта.

— Не вырубайся, балда, — просит Баки. — Не смей. Боже, ты, блядь, специально, чтобы все прямо как в старые добрые времена, когда ты едва не загибался, стоило тебе какую-нибудь злоебучую простуду подхватить. Эй, Стив, давай переставляй ноги, нечего висеть на мне как гиря…

Когда двери лифта раскрываются на нужном этаже, в коридоре их уже ждут Клинт и Сэм. Они тут же бросаются на помощь, подхватывают Стива и успевают занести в палату, прежде чем Стив начинает сопротивляться.

— Ne, — шипит он, отпихивая Сэма и едва не сбив того с ног. — Otvali!

— Да прекращай уже! — орет Клинт, хватая Стива за запястье. — Брюс, давай сюда эту твою вырубающую бурду.

— Стив, перестань! — кричит Баки, прижимая его к кровати. Стив издает сдавленный вопль.

— Давай скорее, Брюс! — орет Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Стив, послушай меня, — рявкает Тони, и Стив, загнанно дыша, поворачивает голову на его голос. На его лице мелькает какая-то искра понимания, и он перестает сопротивляться, только тяжело хватает ртом воздух так, что грудь ходит ходуном.

— Послушай, мальчик-капитанчик, — хрипло продолжает Тони, — я попытаюсь ее отсоединить, клянусь. В крайнем случае — отключу, чтобы ты ее не чувствовал. Но ты должен сидеть смирно, чтобы Брюс провел анестезию, потому что я не осмелюсь ничего делать, если ты будешь дергаться. Мы это уже обсуждали, помнишь?

Грудь Стива содрогается, он задыхается, едва умудряясь хватать воздух, которого ему все равно не хватает. Потом трудно сглатывает.

— Если я очнусь… блядь… если я очнусь и увижу, что ко мне прицепили еще какую-то электронную дрянь, я тебя убью.

Тони коротко хохочет.

— По рукам. Брюс, вырубающую бурду.

Тони наблюдает за лицом Стива, когда Клинт отходит в сторону, уступая место Брюсу, а Брюс вводит Стиву в руку иглу. Стив неотрывно смотрит Тони в глаза, и Тони протягивает руку и убирает волосы ему с лица, кивая.

— Мы с тобой. Все будет хорошо, — обещает Тони.

Глаза Стива широко распахнуты, в них смесь страха и отчаянного доверия, а потом они закатываются и все его тело обмякает.

— Ебанный же нахуй, — выдыхает Баки, отпуская Стива. Все остальные отходят, кроме Брюса — он склоняется над Стивом, закрепляя датчики на запястьях и щиколотках.

— Тони, приступай, — говорит Брюс. — Я смогу продержать его без сознания несколько часов.

— Хорошо, — решительно произносит Тони, поднимая и фиксируя боковину кровати. — Кэп, с другой стороны тоже. Перевезем его в мастерскую. Вперед, Мстители, разберемся с этим дерьмом.

***

— Спасибо.

Тони смотрит на Баки красными от переутомления глазами; сам он почти лежит, низко сползя по спинке пластикового кресла, приставленного к кровати Стива.

Баки, сгорбившись, упершись локтями в колени и положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, сидит в кресле-двойнике по другую сторону кровати; на щеках у него трехдневная щетина, под глазами от усталости залегли глубокие тени.

— Да не за что, — бормочет Тони. Смотрит на Стива, который все еще в отключке и ровно дышит приоткрытыми ртом. Выглядит он почти таким же измотанным, как и Баки.

— Он тебе доверяет.

— Угу. — Отрицать будет глупо. — Тоже на свой лад ему доверяю.

— Поверить не могу, — бурчит Баки, но потом встряхивает головой и снова поворачивается к Стиву, задумчиво закусывая губу. — Знаешь, если эта его рука починилась, можем начать возвращать его в строй.

Тони замирает.

— В смысле «возвращать в строй»? Ты же сам видишь, какой путь он уже прошел.

Баки не поднимая глаз неопределенно дергает плечом.

— Это он должен быть Капитаном Америка, не я.

— Он не хочет быть Капитаном Америка. — Слова срываются с языка, прежде чем Тони успевает их обдумать. Неважно, он знает, что прав.

— Ага, сейчас не хочет, — без особой радости соглашается Баки. — Я не могу быть Кэпом, раз он вернулся… у меня такое чувство, будто я его обокрал.

— Именно так и он и будет думать, если снова заменит тебя, — говорит Тони, теребя пальцами губу.

Он понимает, конечно же, понимает. Нетрудно догадаться, почему Баки хочет, чтобы Стив стал таким, как раньше, стал Капитаном Америка. Но после всего, что Тони видел, слышал и понял — и несмотря на то даже, что его интерес к Стиву начался с того, что Стив был Капитаном Америка — он знает, что Стив не сможет стать прежним.

Но Баки смотрит на Стива, и по его глазам видно, как он переживает, как у него сердце болит за Стива, как он хочет, чтобы лучший друг стал тем, кем был раньше, и Тони чувствует острый укол сочувствия и сожаления.

— Слушай, я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы он стал прежним, но он не станет.

— Но может стать.

— Не станет, — тихо и настойчиво повторяет Тони; Баки сцепляет челюсти. — Он через слишком многое прошел, чтобы так просто стать прежним.

— Ты не знаешь… — начинает было Баки, но зарождающаяся ссора гаснет в зародыше, потому что Стив шевелится. Едва заметный вздох, вздрагивают пальцы руки, лежащей поверх одеяла, и Баки моментально разворачивается к нему — как только шею не свернул — а Тони подтягивается выше в кресле и садится нормально, не отрывая взгляда от осунувшегося лица Стива.

— Стив?

Баки тоже рядом, гладит Стива по голове, убирает перепутанные пряди.

— Эй, сопляк, — зовет он дрожащим голосом. — Просыпайся.

Стив хрипит горлом, морщится. С огромным усилием он поднимает правую руку и прикрывает ей глаза. Тони откидывается назад, слегка насторожившись: а что если, очнувшись, Стив не поймет, где находится…

— Баки?

Тони тихонько выдыхает: от звука осипшего голоса Стива невольное напряжение наконец отпускает и на него накатывает облегчение.

— Да, это я, — с облегчением говорит Баки. — Просыпайся, придурок. Ждать у твоей кровати, пока ты очнешься, мне, знаешь ли, еще в тридцать девятом как-то поднадоело.

— Mudak, — шепчет Стив, и Баки давится смешком.

— Вот теперь даже не сомневаюсь, что ты в порядке.

Стив убирает защищавшую глаза руку и, осоловело моргая на свету, оглядывается. Его усталый взгляд останавливается на Тони, и у того сердце замирает от того облегчения, которое проступает на лице Стива; вслед за облегчением приходит смущение, и щеки, и шея у Стива идут красными пятнами.

С трудом, но Стиву удается приподняться. Баки тут же подскакивает к нему, поднимает изголовье кровати, чтобы Стиву было удобнее.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает у Тони Стив, пытаясь сесть, и смотрит на левую руку, пристегнутую на перевязи к груди.

— Отключил ее. Удалил половину нервной системы. Заменил кучу железок железками получше.

— Ты ее починил.

— Думаю, да. Нужно будет кое-какие элементы поставить обратно и включить ее, но уверен: все у тебя будет в порядке.

Стив не отвечает, просто смотрит на руку с пустым лицом. Баки кусает губу, озабоченно хмурясь.

— Стив?

Стив качает головой, отказываясь говорить. Баки чешет подбородок, его рот кривится, выдавая попытку справиться с неимоверным облегчением и страхом. Тони как никто его понимает — ведь он чувствует то же самое.

— Тони обещал через пару дней доделать новые детали, и тогда он снова все включит. Руку мы перевязали только потому, что она слишком тяжелая.

Их прерывает негромкий писк. Стив медленно поднимает глаза: даже в таком полувменяемом состоянии он по-прежнему напрягается от неожиданных звуков. Баки матерится, откидывается на спинку стула и вытаскивает из кармана телефон.

— Хилл, — поясняет он, нервно встрепывая волосы. — Натравит на меня Коулсона, если я не появлюсь через двадцать минут.

Негромко матерясь себе под нос, Баки встает и тут же на лице его отражается изумление, когда Стив, среагировав быстрее, чем можно было ожидать от человека в полубессознательном состоянии, хватает его за руку.

— Ну и ладно, Хилл перетопчется, — объявляет Баки и поудобнее берет Стива за руку. — Я останусь, слышишь?

Но Тони читает во взгляде Стива вовсе не облегчение: мгновение и его лицо искажается, как будто он хочет возразить Баки, но не знает как.

— C Хилл такой номер не пройдет, — вмешивается Тони, решив рискнуть. — Кэп, иди. Иди и выполняй свой Капитанский долг. Обещаю, что никуда не отпущу мальчика-капитанчика, пока ты не вернешься.

Теперь уже Баки разрывается так же, как только что Стив, но когда Стив ему кивает, Баки вздыхает, и весь его запал улетучивается.

— Ладно, пойду. Но я вернусь, — решительно добавляет он. — Я на пару часов, не больше. Обещаю.

Стив стискивает зубы, но кивает и отпускает руку Баки. Баки треплет его по плечу и уходит, напоследок оглянувшись в дверях на них обоих.

Тони снова растекается на стуле и закидывает ноги на кровать Стива.

Стив вздыхает.

— Тебе необязательно оставаться.

— Шутишь, да? — немного обидевшись спрашивает Тони. — Если я тебя брошу, Баки меня потом так щитом приложит… и к тому же ты меня до чертиков напугал. Почему ты не сказал, что тебе настолько больно?

— Не нужна была помощь.

— Все с тобой ясно… И нет: тебе нужна была помощь. Боже, Баки был прав. Он сказал, что ты никогда и ни от кого не умел принимать помощь.

Стив хмурится.

— У Баки язык как помело.

Тони мучительно хочется дотронуться до него, пропустить волосы Стива сквозь пальцы.

— Я серьезно. Нельзя так делать, у меня сердце не выдержит.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

— Твое сердце?

Тони постукивает пальцем по реактору.

— Может закоротить от шока.

— Все равно я в чушь, которую ты городишь не верю, Meccanico, — говорит Стив, сам тянется к Тони и берет его за руку, держит запястье Тони живыми пальцами и осторожно поглаживает.

— Ага, можно подумать, только я здесь трепло. Ты сам-то вовсе не такой мрачный и злобный тип, каким пытаешься казаться, — возражает Тони.

— Расскажешь кому-то и мне придется тебя убить, — обещает Стив.

И конечно, над угрозой убийства Тони определенно смеяться не стоило, но и Стив не должен на такую тему шутить, так что все в порядке.

***

Тони припаивает последний провод, тщательно перепроверив, что он на своем месте, и только потом выпрямляется. Спина болит и ноет оттого, что он долго сидел согнувшись.

Тони ничего не говорит. Да ничего и не нужно. Он просто заводит пластину на руке Стива в паз, убирает паяльник, откидывается в кресле и берется за последний провод, соединенный с пластинами на плече Стива, — через него перенаправлен сигнал всей системы, и он держит руку отключенной.

Покручивая провод между пальцами, Тони вопросительно смотрит на Стива.

Стив кивает.

Тони кивает в ответ, и, затаив дыхание, выдергивает провод из руки Стива одним коротким рывком.

Стив буквально содрогается, и Тони слышит, как с гудением просыпаются сервоприводы. Металлические пальцы дергаются, сжимаются и разжимаются, Стив поднимает руку, поводит кистью из стороны в сторону, сгибает пальцы. Они идут плавным ходом, не осталось ни следа от прошлых спазмов и заедания.

Стив долго смотрит на пальцы, а потом улыбается.

Тони не может сдержать ответную улыбку. Ему хочется вскочить, орать от счастья, отпраздновать избавление Стива от боли, порадоваться тому, что он снова может пользоваться рукой и ему больше не придется изо дня в день стиснув зубы мучиться и притворяться, будто ему не больно…

Металлические пальцы, коснувшиеся подбородка, резко обрывают его мысли.

Стив ловит его взгляд, его улыбка исчезает, а глаза становятся серьезными. Он садится, упершись живой рукой в ручку кресла, наклоняется вперед, мягко удерживая Тони за подбородок двумя пальцами. Тони сглатывает, и Стив вглядывается в его лицо.

Он не говорит ни слова. Просто наклоняется ближе и осторожно касается губ Тони.

Глаза у Тони медленно закрываются под прикосновением губ Стива, от этого «спасибо», сказанного без слов жар короткими укусами пробирает по спине.

Стив отстраняется — слишком, невозможно скоро. Их взгляды, серьезные, понимающие, встречаются вновь. Стив скользит пальцами по подбородку Тони, и Тони поднимает руку, сжимает их, пробирается между металлическими пальцами своими, а Стив сплетает их вместе. Тяжело дыша, Тони переводит взгляд с их соединенных ладоней на лицо Стива.

Стив хмурится. Он будто разрывается между своими желаниями, сомневается, как поступить.

Секунду, которая длится вечность, он решается. Тянется к Тони живой рукой, обнимает ладонью за шею и снова наклоняется к нему. Стив целуется осторожно, почти неуклюже, и Тони кажется, что он никогда не насытится. Он притягивает его ближе, и молча целует снова и снова.

***

— Баки говорит, что убьет тебя.

Тони отрывается от телефона и смотрит на Стива, который как ни в чем не бывало стоит у лифта.

— У нас взлом системы безопасности, — объявляет Тони, даже не думая вставать с дивана.

Стив закатывает глаза и осторожно подходит ближе, усаживается на другой край дивана.

— С тобой и Баки я уже раз пять как должен был стать трупом, — бурчит под нос Тони, снова уткнувшись в телефон. — Сегодня-то он за что меня собирается убивать?

— Я сказал ему, что ты меня поцеловал.

Пальцы Тони замирают на экране телефона, пульс разгоняется.

— Ну так это же вранье. Это ты меня поцеловал. Тебя он тоже грозится убить?

— Нет, — лукаво и едва ли не самодовольно отвечает Стив. — Только тебя.

— Черт. Ну и ладно. Меня убьет один Капитан Америка, за то, что я поцеловал второго Капитана Америка. А что, неплохая будет смерть.

Его хватают и дергают за лодыжку, протащив по дивану, и Тони с удивленным воплем валится на спину. Не успевает он и глазом моргнуть — тем более сесть — как над ним нависает Стив, оказывается так близко, что они почти касаются носами. Тони расслабляется и свободно раскидывается на диване, стараясь не выдать, как от такой близости его мгновенно пробивает дрожь.

— Я не капитан Америка, — говорит Стив, и в том, как он произносит эти слова что-то есть, почти мольба.

— Знаю. Было и прошло.

Стив успокаивается и его плечи чуть расслабляются.

— Ты один в это веришь, — едва ли не с горечью произносит он, и Тони это совсем не нравится.

— Баки поймет. — Повинуясь импульсу, Тони гладит Стива по щеке. Стив не отстраняется, лежит не двигаясь, по-прежнему нависая над Тони, упираясь сильными руками в диван по обе стороны от его головы.

Стив медленно кивает, твердо глядя прямо в глаза Тони. Точно так же он смотрел перед тем, как поцеловал, там, в мастерской, и по позвоночнику Тони бежит электрический разряд, когда он понимает, что сейчас произойдет.

— Баки говорит, что мне стоит держаться от тебя подальше, — напрямую заявляет Стив. — Он считает, что ни ты, и ни я не готовы. К этому.

— Точно. Наверное, стоит прислушаться к Капитану Америка.

— Наверное, стоит, — повторяет за ним Стив, и наклоняется капельку ближе. На щеках у него легкая щетина, едва заметная на свету. Тони сдается желанию и ведет пальцами по щеке Стива, наслаждаясь тем, как у того вмиг сбивается дыхание.

— Сэр, простите, но вынужден вас прервать, — раздается невозмутимый голос Джарвиса.

— Разрешаю прервать не больше, чем на десять секунд, — говорит Тони, не отрывая взгляда от Стива. У Стива темные, голодные глаза и Тони так его хочет, что едва ли не физически ощущает вкус желания на языке.

— Капитан Барнс говорит, что идет вас убивать.

— Скажи капитану Барнсу, пусть проваливает, — отвечает Стив и наклоняется ближе, так близко, что Тони чувствует его дыхание на своих губах, уже чувствует его вкус.

— Капитан Барнс говорит, что вас он тоже убьет.

— Скажи, что интересно будет посмотреть, — фыркает Стив, и потом между ним и Тони не остается ничего. Тони издает горлом какой-то недостон, который обрывается, когда он теснее прижимается к Стиву, спиной упираясь в диван.

Стив не отстраняется. Он надвигается ближе, привстает на колени и втискивается всем своим мощным телом между бедер Тони, прижимая его к дивану. Тони позволяет, обнимает Стива за шею, и они целуются, целуются, целуются…

— Ty, — пытается сказать Стив приподнимаясь. Тони не может без него, тянется вверх, целует его серьезно сложенные губы. — Ty, — еще раз пытается Стив, но потом, кажется, вспоминает, что Тони плохо понимает по-русски. — Non si dovrebbe[7]… — исправляется он, переходя на итальянский, не на английский, но осекается, не договорив.

— Чего я не должен? — спрашивает Тони, выжимая из него ответ. Стив моргает, хмурится, как будто сам не заметил ни того, что у него куда-то пропадают целые фразы, ни того, что опять переключился с английского на другие языки, наклоняется и целует Тони снова.

— Tu mi ami[8], — говорит он, отстраняясь, задевая губами губы Тони.

У Тони обрывается сердце, бьется как-то странно, с перерывами.

— Да, — беспомощно говорит он, растеряв весь сарказм. — Да, и я не понимаю, как так произошло. Но что-то явно покатилось совершенно не туда.

Стив неспешно улыбается. Он не говорит ничего в ответ, но Тони это и не нужно. Стив рядом, в объятьях Тони и этого довольно.

— Durak, — бормочет Стив, притягивает Тони ближе и снова целует.

***

Тихим ранним утром в комнате Тони, где так спокойно и нечего бояться, слышно только их сбивчивое дыхание. Стив — тень, нависающая над Тони, в темноте кажется, будто он соткан из серых и светлых полутонов. Он упирается руками в кровать по обе стороны от головы Тони, стиснув кулаки, и беспомощно стонет навстречу губам Тони.

Тепло, они сбросили одеяла, и осталась лишь только кожа к потной коже. Единственная простыня закрутилась ногах, сползла Стиву под поясницу.

Тони неспешно, вдумчиво целует Стива; гладит по спине, поднимаясь вверх, запоминая рельеф мышц и его силу, и останавливается на горле, пальцами ласкает ямочки на шее. Стив отрывается от него, утыкается лицом Тони в шею, раз за разом вжимаясь бедрами навстречу Тони, скользя горячими, влажными губами по коже.

Тяжело дыша, Тони заставляет его поднять голову, чтобы поцеловать снова, не желая надолго отрываться от его губ. Стив слегка не в своей тарелке, нужные воспоминания либо так и не вернулись, либо очень смутные, и это заметно: у Стива дрожат руки, он плотно зажмуривается и дает вести Тони, чего Тони от него никак не ожидал.

Упершись пятками в кровать, Тони их переворачивает, Стив слушается. Простыня туго натягивается у них на бедрах, когда Тони укладывается на Стива сверху. Стив одной рукой подхватывает Тони под плечо, пальцами давит на лопатку. Тяжело дыша, он смотрит на Тони, и потом левой рукой касается ключицы, ведет раскрытой ладонью до самого реактора и накрывает его.

Тони не останавливает Стива, хотя ему жаль лишиться отблесков голубоватого света на его лице. Стив разводит пальцы и поднимает взгляд на Тони, смотрит ему в глаза, и в эту секунду исчезают вся жестокость и невзгоды, и остается только Стив, прекрасный Стив, плавящийся под руками Тони.

***

Из сна Тони вырывает вопль. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, адреналин зашкаливает. Тяжело дыша Тони садится, дико озираясь, и натыкается взглядом на Стива, который сидит рядом на кровати, сжавшись в комок и закрыв голову сцепленными на затылке в замок руками. Подушки попадали на пол, одеяло сброшено.

— Nyet, — всхлипывает Стив. — Ostav' menya v pokoye...

— Стив, — встревоженно зовет Тони, каждой частичкой души ему хочется протянуть к Стиву руку, прикоснуться, убаюкать, пока кошмар не забудется. — Эй, мальчик-капитанчик. Я рядом. Ты со мной? Стив?

Стив, тяжело хватая воздух, расцепляет пальцы, поднимает лицо. Широко распахнутыми глазами он смотрит на Тони и слепо тянется к нему.

— Я с тобой, — говори Тони и обеими руками берет металлическую ладонь в свои. — Эй, все хорошо. Я с тобой.

Дрожа, Стив отрывисто кивает, трудно сглатывает и трясущейся рукой утирает лицо. Он весь мокрый от пота, и Тони клянет себя за то, что не проснулся раньше.

— Можешь по-английски, пожалуйста? — осторожно просит Тони.

— Стив Роджерс, родился в Бруклине четвертого июля тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого, — отвечает Стив измученным голосом. — Prosti. Прости.

— Даже не начинай. Позвать Баки? Или ты уже приходишь в себя?

Стив, не раздумывая, кивает. Кладет подушки на место, накидывает на кровать одеяла, ложится и утягивает за собой Тони, прижимается грудью к его спине и обнимает за талию, просунув ладонь под руку Тони и сплетя их пальцы.

Они лежат молча, в комнате слышно только их негромкое дыхание. Стив за спиной у Тони кажется очень большим и надежным, он теплый и все еще немного потный. Тони взбивает подушку и, прикрыв глаза, слушает ровное дыхание Стива.

Стив шевелится, его колени упираются под колени Тони, и Тони знает, что он собирается что-то сказать прежде, чем Стив заговаривает.

— Падал с поезда, — тихо произносит он. — Они меня забрали.

Тони подносит ладонь Стива к губам и целует.

— Черт, фигово, наверное, быть тобой.

Стив только неразборчиво хмыкает, придвигается чуть ближе, трется носом о шею Тони, и от этого пробирает дрожь. Он целует Тони в плечо и прижимается еще плотнее, крепко обнимает.

— Думаю, могло быть хуже, — говорит он. — Спи, Meccanico.

Тони устало улыбается и зевает во весь рот.

— С тобой все будет нормально?

Стив утыкается Тони в шею, щекоча теплым дыханием кожу. Вслух он ничего не говорит. Да и не нужно.

[1] Цитата из «Гамлета», акт 3, сцена 4.

[2] Всемирный совет безопасности.

[3] До скорого, Солдат.

[4] Хватит болтать, Механик.

[5] Привет, любимый.

[6] Спасибо, Механик.

[7] Ты не должен.

[8] Ты меня любишь.


End file.
